Opposing Guardians
by ALiteralToaster
Summary: A Continuation of Cyan Hearts "Fates Dimension", and the second story in the STARZ Saga.
1. Chapter 1 - Bull S, S, and BS

A/N: Yall gonna need to head over to Cyan_Heart and read Fates Dimension, where his saga ends. And mine begins. The only real reason im saying this is because im continuing from the ending of that so... yeah

(Raidea's P.O.V)

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F***!?" The bright light faded, as my vision returns to me. "W-what the hell was that?" Saka took a step back, looking mortified. "What?" "J-just look a-at your hands!" I look down at my hands, dark grey gloves with black stripes on them were over them, "Other side dumb***" I turn my hand to the under side, to find 3 claws on each side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" "YOU THINK I KNOW!?" I look at my attire, I'm wearing a gray and black skin suit. With... is this magma? Why is magma flowing through a skin suit? "You uh... may wanna check your back." I go to touch my back, but was blocked by two sets of black and red particle wings. "...hang on... OH S*** PALIO!" I drop out of the transformation... somehow... and take Palio out of my front pocket. He had a look of great disappointment. "Well hey, your feathers are starting to grow back at least." Palio lightly moves his wings, "Ok, now how much you wanna bet this is gonna cause so much commotion?" "Heh, yeah... I'll talk to Histoire about it, she seems to know a fair enough amount of information." "Histoire?" "...oh right, you uh. Never met her... or Neptune... or anyone aside from Noire, and you saw Blanc once. Don't ask about what they are. We'll be here all day I'll explain later." "Gotcha. Well what are we waitin for?" "Nothin." We Head back on towards the basilicom. "Palio, you wanna try flyin again?" Palio furiously shakes his head. Screeching ever turn. "OK! Ok! I get it geez cut the freakin cicada call." We arrive on the balcony. "Ok, I'm gonna go talk to Histoire about this, you introduce yourself to everyone. Y'all saw each other approximately 20 minutes ago for 3 minutes and didn't say a word to each other so have fun." I say that as I walk over to the elevator and hit he down key. "I hope she doesn't destroy the place..."

(Saka's P.O.V)

What the hell just happened? "Raidea's right, I've never seen you before. I'm IF the wind walker of Gamindustri, you are?" "Saka, and I'm just the freakin protector of the chaos emeralds." Two pink, and purple haired girl's walked over to me. "I'm Neptune! The pro-" "Don't even finish that sentence I can tell it gives no image to you." Neptune looks down and pouts. "And I take it your that timid, why younger sister?" "Yup, that's my sister." "I'm Nepgear..." "and I killed her self confidence." IF sighs, "It wasn't high to begin with..."

(Meanwhile)

"So essentially what your sayin you have no idea." "For the last time, I'm saying I'll have to look through my books, I'm fairly certain I'm aware of what it is." "Well then why do you need to look through so many books if you already know." "Because I need to confirm my thoughts." "You don't just wing it sometimes?" "You aren't taking this very seriously are you?" "Nope. But can you explain this thingy ma bob?" I held out my core in my hands, which now in place of he previously mentioned crystal. Was a black power symbol of some sort. "Ah there it is." "There is... what?" "That's your sharecite Raidea, it's what makes you a CPU." "So I should break it." "No!" "But why?" "Because that would destroy your powers as a CPU!" "...but in all honesty when would I ever need it? I have my C.O.A still. I have my reaper form still. Why do I need this?" "Good heavens Raidea. I do not understand why you would need it. But I need to begin looking through my libraries of this concept so if you can leave." "Yeah, I gotcha." "Oh, one more thing. Can you tell Neptune to go and visit Noire. She needs to learn to do some work." "...you don't actually think she'll listen to me do you?" "No, but I feel she'll listen to more you, than me." "The epiphany of how sad that is just got to me. Whatever, I got ya, see ya." I walked into the elevator and hit the button to where I left Saka. One question however is still bothering me... what was that thing anyways? Who dropped it? Did Doria- Cyn drop it? Who knows. The elevator reaches the top, Neptune and Saka we're playing Silver Hammer, whilst Nepgear watched. "So what I miss?" Saka points towards Nepgear, "I destroyed her self confidence." "Saka every time you meet someone you manage to make them hate themselves. Anyways, Neptune! And Nepgear because you need to be here for some reason. We're goin to Lastation." "Huh? Why?" "Apparently Hustoire thinks you can become a better CPU via Noire... I didn't question at first but now I'm wondering how stupid that decision was to think this would work. But oh well I guess. Let's go." "What where are you 4 going?" IF walks in the room confusedly. "We're headed to Lastation. Hold the fort down IF." "What do you mean by that?" "Oh, right I'm still so used to saying that to my brot-..." Neptune cocks her head, "Your wha?" "...let's just go..." Saka gives a look of confusion.

(At the Basilicom)

I'm not exactly sure what's happening here... WHY EXACTLY IS MY NEIGHBORING COUNTRIES CPU NAPPING IN MY BASILICOM!?" Noire stood yelling at Neptune whilst she laid in a lawn chair. "I called it..." Saka sighs, "Even I can go to a length as saying that this is a bit to much... and I don't even know her that well!" Nepgear tries to get Neptune to do something, failing miserably. "Should we do something about this?" "Nah, leave it up to them." I nod, "Gotcha. Guess that means we'll be here for a bi-" "HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU!" Saka and I look to see a girl with the same raven hair as Noire, she was wearing a black dress, with white trim. "Well clearly we didn't hear you." "Were uh, kinda trna have a coversat-" "Forget it, moments ruined. Don't recall us meeting before, Saka. You?" "Uni." "Raidea. Now judging by your similarities to er, I'm assuming your Noires sister?" "I wouldn't judge someone like that but yeah..." "Kewl..." "Kewl." "..." "You could've ended that you know. But here we are." "What?" "I'm just sayin- wait where'd Saka go? Where'd everyone go?" Uni looks behind her, to find that no one else was out on the balcony. "She seriously just freakin ran on me?" I look through the window to see Noire sitting at a computer, whilst Neptune and Saka looked over. "Oh there they are." I walk up to Saka, "D***." "Hey you should've been payin attention." "How did you even get in here, with the amount of one it took for me to finish my dialogue there is no possible way ALL 4 of you could've gotten inside without one of us noticing..." "...shhhhhh." Noire seems to have settled on whatever they were looking at, "-and it's right at the borders of Planeptune." "Alrighty, let's go kill some monsters!" "Right, I mean shut up! Why are YOU acting like the leader all of a sudden?"

We were walking through a path in the forest. "We'll be clearing monsters from two places. First the-" "Sis?" "What is it?" "No ones listening..." "...huh!?" Compa, And IF we're doing something over by a rock, me and Saka were speaking of memes. While Neptune... oh boy. "WHOA! LOOK! ITS THE FAMOUS SIGN YOU CANT READ FROM BEHIND!" "I think... most signs are like tha-" "BUT! WHAT IS THE SIGN ACTUALLY! A PIEVE OF WOOD IN THE GROUND!? OR SECRETLY A FISH!" I kick the sign, as nothing happens... "Definitely just some wood-" GET MOVING!" Noire proceeds to poke Neptune with a stick, "Your to slow-" "Noire if you don't wanna be stuck behind Neptune, go in front of her." I say poking Noire in the back with a stick. "H-HEY!" "Too late, we're already there." We arrive in a small village, where Dogoos swarmed an open field. Noire ran, up to wave to her citizens, "Oh, right!" Noire activates HDD, "So is it normal to just activate your transformation when its not even needed yet here? That s*** uses up a lot of energy." Saka shrugs, as we all go down to the village. "Well you need worry no longer, for the CPU, and candidate of our neighboring country have offered to take care of this mess." I whisper to Saka, "They just need to die?" "Mhm, not like its there instinct to come where food is, no. It's their fault. Let's just slaughter them. Makes sense to me." Black Heart seems to have heard us, "These creatures are known to do terrible things, they must be terminated." "That doesn't explain why, but whatever." Saka sighs, "I feel as if we're really killing the mood right now." "It died long ago." Neptune, and Nepgear charge at a few, whilst we watched. I listen in to a conversation had by IF, and Compa. "Looks like there outnumbered." "Then we better get stompin Iffy!" And soon enough those two run into the field. "Guess we'd better help as well-" Black Heart looks at me, "No. They need to learn how to defend themselves." "*sigh* Whatever." Neptune jumped up and slashed at a few more Dogoos, whilst Nepgear slashed at multiple. IF uses the rip-off hidden blades, as Compa shanks em' but as all of these things go... they proceeded to get worse and worse. And there began to be a NSFW level of it. "Alright, let's not have this happen." I throw my scythe like a boomerang, taking out a swarm of Dogoos. "Guess I'll play a part." Saka summons a trident, and throws it at a horde, geysers shooting up underneath them. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Neptune was running around like an idiot. "Great going Saka you made it worse. I throw a fireball next to Neptune, causing the water to turn to steam. Uni seems to have given up on the pictures, whilst Black Heart seemed rather irritated. "This is why I didn't want you two interfering." "Noire, you've known us for a total of 20 minutes if we're counting the previous story. If not, then 10 minutes. You can't say that you predicted that." We got the Dogoos cleared up, "I'm getting tired of this s*** I'm ready to go home." "Where is 'home' here?" "No, like Home home." "Raidea... how much crack have you smoked." "20Z pounds. Also you infertile dumba** I'm talking about Calio." "Ohhhhh. Yeah I feel ya." Noire left to go clean up the mess, whilst we stuck around to deal with the Jello. "Want me to just tidal it?" "When did I become in charge of YOUR move set?" "True. TIDAL!" A small wave shot across the field, circled it a few times, and gathered back at Saka. Filled with Dogoo jelly. "So do we burn this or what?... Raidea?"

(Meanwhile)

I stood inside the cave, looking at a red crystal in the shape of a cross in graved in the wall. "...the hell is this thing?" I attempt to pull it out, but my feel in reality shattered. My entire body felt like it was just shook with all the force of the world. "What the f***..." I stand up using my scythe. And turn a corner, examining the wall for more of these crystals. I stopped when I heard a distant roar. "Typical..." I run around the corner, to see Noire backed up against the wall, a dragon looming over her. "Oh for hells sake." I throw a fireball at the dragons head, and dash at it, stabbing it once with my scythe. "And your in Your base form why?" "I don't even know, LOOK OUT!" I put my hand out, as a flame shield blocked a claw from the beast. "Lemme show you when it's really a good time to use a transformation." I push back on the shield, shooting forward. "Wrath don't fail me now!" I stab my scythe into the ground, as a white robe appears around my body, ribbons hanging down from this arms, and a white trim appearing. "Now let's do this b***!" Noire summoned her Rapier, "HEY THIS ISNMY FIGT DON'T SHOW OFF!" She slashed at a... squirrel with armor on. "I wasn't but ok." I dash at the dragon and raise my scythe , "HELLSCAPE APPAREL!" I slash at the dragon, as waves of fire closed in on it. "Buh-Bye!" I snap my finger, as the waves form into a stick of fire, and slice the dragon down the middle, causing it to turn into pixels. "Id say that about wraps it up." Noire crosses her arms and turns away from me, "I could've handled that in my own you know." "Yes because the fact you were cornered really shouts that you had it under control Noire. Let's just go." She sighs as we walk outside to get back to the others. Neptune has a thing or to against me today I guess. "RAIDEA! THAT WAS MY PLOT MOMENT!" "You can deal with it. Not like your the, *ahem* 'Protagonist' or anything, because you get plot scenes a plenty." Saka shouts in a random direction, "WILL THE NEXT WALL PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" "And Saka's still Saka. Welp, 's been fun Noire, but. Neptune, if you will." "I'm getting tired of working. Can we go play some games?" "Right on cue, so be seeing you." We began it walk back through Virtua forest. IF turns to me, "So Raidea, what exactly were you doing in that cave?" "*sigh* I felt something, something that you wouldn't want to be anywhere near you. Some form of dark energy if you will. But it matters not." After a long ordeal of walking, we arrive back at Planeptune's basilicom. Where Histoire was doing what I can only assume is the paperwork that Neptune refuses to do. "We're baaaaack!" "Ah, Neptune Welcome Back." As expected Neptune immediately heads for the game console. I approach Histoire, "Yeah... your plan didn't work at all. If anything it made her less wanting to do work." "I'm well aware..." "Noire was t really any help herself either. All they did was argue and she nearly got herself killed... oh by the way? Did you get any info on the thing I told you about earlier?" "No, I told you it would take 3 days Raidea." "You may have, but I have the attention span of a goldfish so it probably skimmed over me. You need any help over here?" "No, you wouldn't be able to help even if I were to need it." "Hey, just figured I'd offer." I sit down next to Saka in the couch, whom was playing again with Neptune. "Mind if I join?" "Aight." Saka hands me a controller as we boot up avenue battler.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demonic Rage

"...even ImMortal Combat is better than this!" I'm somehow destroying everyone by literally pressing the punch button. Saka slowly looks at Neptune, "Neptune I have some serious questions about your game design. First of all WHAT THE HELL IS ANYTHING!? On of the basic attacks is firing pudding balls that insta kill anything! Not to mention that the special is literally drowning your opponent in pudding." "That's what makes it great!" I slam my face into the controller, somehow winning me the game. "I'm not even going to try anymore!" After another round of madness we each split up to do our own thing. "Saka, I'm goin for a walk, you feel like comin?" "Eh, sure." "OOH! OOH! I WANNA COME!" Neptune was shouting from the other side of the room instead of walking next to us. "Neptune your like a nosy 6-Year old. F*** it, why not." Saka sighs, "There goes whatever plot that may have generated..." The three of us step into the elevator, "So what're you two love-birds doin?" "Neptune I'm going to rip out your spine." Saka didn't have much of a different reaction. "I'll use your freaking intestines as a jump rope. Shut up, nothing like that is happening." "O-ok then." The remaining elevator ride was pretty quiet. "So where are we going again?" "The entire point of this was to go actually exploring, we didn't actually see much of the nations, aside from the theme park we barely went anywhere other than the basilicom. So I'm just killin time until Histoire can get back to me on that info." Neptune cocks her head, "What info?" Saka stares up, "Well, a lil bit ago. You remember when that Dorian guy or whatever left?" "Uh-Huh." "He dropped something, and that's what we went to go check out. Raidea tried to pick it up, and some random s*** happened. No idea what it is." "I think it was another transformation." "Cool! Can I see?" I turn around to see Neptune, "Uh... Maby not in public. I have a feeling that would try a Uh, pretty large amount of attention." Neptune nods, "Let's head to Virtua Forest then! No one goes there." "Works for me."

We arrived in a clearing in Virtua Forest. "Ok, now show me!" "Yeah, Yeah hang on. Lemme try this." Wait a second... "Uh," "..." "What?" "...I have no idea how I do this." A loud roar emerges from behind us. "...you may wanna look behind you..." Neptune turns around, an ancient dragon glaring us all down. "Welp, s***!" "No worries! The protagonist Neptune has it under control! ACESS!" Neptune went HDD, and sliced at the dragons leg. "You two, duck." "Huh?" I duck down, as Saka looks up. "CROSS COMBINATION!" Neptune swings her sword around, it flying over my head, and whacking Saka. Ending with piercing the dragon. Causing it to turn into pixels. "Damnit Saka you had 10 jobs, and failed each one." "I told you to duck." "WHERE ARE YOU SEEINNG THIS F***KNG DUCK!?" Purple Heart And I facepalm so hard we shatter reality. "Neptune, don't drop out yet. I think I got it now! ACESS!" My vision glows white as I'm engulfed by a pillar of white flame. I drop back in the form id taken on earlier. "Your a CPU Raidea!?" "That what this is..." Hearing that word again, it gavw me a headache, then it faded. Saka looks at the two of us, back and forth. "Well you two DO look like you have similar clothing. Er. As in, skin suits. And format. Not specifically your coloring. Hmmm, how bout you two have an exhibition match?" I look over to Purple Heart. "I like that sound. You feelin me on this?" Purple Heart raises her sword. "Right." I summon two scythes, "You've got the honor!" Purple Heart dashes at me, swinging her Katana at my left side. I block with one of my scythes, and punch her in the face. And she went flying...

(Saka's P.O.V)

Holy s*** she went flying! "...ooooooooof..." Purple Heart gets up, "Take this!" Neptune jumped up, and critical edged Raidea in the back. He threw both of his scythes at Neptune, as his back began to bleed. "You Wanna Keep Going?" Purple Heart deflected the scythes, as Raidea caught them. He then dashed at Purple Heart, knocked her sword out of her hands, and slashed her across the legs. Ending with a knee to the face. "That was brutal." Purple Heart, shanks Raidea in the chest. He then proceeded to pick her up, and throw her against a tree. Dash at her, and crescent slashed her with his scythes. "Uh... R-Raidea... I-I think you beat her..." He stomps on her stomach, and proceeds to repeatedly bash her

In the face. As he began to laugh manically. "O-ok, I think your good. You can stop now." He began to grab her by the throat, and slam her against the tree. "R-RAIDEA YOU CAN STOP NOW!" He doesn't stop, as the arms from his Reaper form emerge from under his normal arms. Both wielding the scythes. "OK! YOUR DONE NOW!" I summon my trident, and stab him in the back. And rip off his reaper arms. Kicking him in the face to end it. As he dropped out of his transformation. He breathes heavily. "T-thank you..." "What the HELL got into you?" "I... I don't know... something took control of me." "So this a cliché thing we're you have powers you can't control?" "I guess, oh s*** Neptune, you... still sorta ok?" Neptune who's Transformation dropped when he grabbed her by the throat. Could barely stand, I help her stand up. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in stable condition right now... let's head back to the basilicom." We all head back to the basilicom, treading the long walk through Virtua forest. Raidea using his scythes as a walking stick. "I-I'm so sorry Neptune..." Neptune looked at Raidea, but didn't speak. Don't think she can easily breath either. He uh, grabbed her throat pretty tightly. When we arrived, everyone was pretty shocked. Nepgear looked to Neptune, then Raidea, then back to Neptune. "W-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Raidea sighs, "Ok, so basically... Neptune wanted to see some new transformation I gained, and Saka recommended the two of us had an exhibition match. Things went well..." I continue, "Until Raidea list control, and began to kinda destroy her. And by destroy I mean he beat her in the face, slammed her against a tree, and almost strangled her..." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" "I didn't have any say in it!" Histoire floated in on a small book, "Enough, arguing will solve nothing!" I nod at her, "Agreed. Let's just make sure that Raidea didn't break Neptune..." Compa And IF took her into what I can only assume is a hospital room. Raidea still taking in the mental shock. "I knew it- I knew I should've destroyed it- I shouldn't have let it exist- I should've followed my instinct-" I shake Raidea, ripping him back to reality. "Get a grip Damnit!" He blinks rapidly, then looks at me. "Why did you let me do that? You know what detestation that could've caused!" "I didn't know s***!" "What do you mean you don't know!? You were there!" "There for what!" "Whatever, I need to destroy this thing, I need to make sure this doesn't happen again-" "NO! IF YOU DO THAT YOU'LL DESTROY YOUR CORE AS WELL!" He looks at me, then summons his core. The interior crystal had been replaced with a grey crystal in the shape of a power button. "So be it." "No, I won't let you." "Saka, don't-" Histoire floated next to me. "Raidea, you really mustn't destroy that! If you do, there is no telling what evils will come from it!" He looks at her confusedly, "What do you mean by 'Evils'?" "I have finished my research, If you can come with me, we will discuss this in private." "Wait, you said it would take 3 days, it's only been roughly 3 hours!" "The research didn't take as long as expected. Now please come with me."

(Raidea's P.O.V)

I follow her into a room, entirely empty. Excluding what looks like a pedestal in the center, with a book on it. "Raidea, do you know what this is?" I look at the book, and flip it over repeatedly. "It does feel extremely familiar... but no... why?" "It appeared here a short while after you and Saka arrived back at the Planeptune basilicom. I have found no information on this." "WOW, even you don't know what this is. It must be pretty secret then. Do you mind if I open it?" "If you must, but do be careful." I open the book to a random page. "My god..." Histoire looks into the book, "Do you know what it says?" "D-d do I know what this says? I KNOW FAR TO MUCH!" Histoire looks at me, "Is something wrong?" "T-this is never supposed to be here. Never supposed to leave the tomb of its holder. How could it be here!? WHO DID THIS!?" "Raidea please calm down, tell me, what is this." "This is a forbidden magic spell book. This should never have been opened." I slam the book shut. "Histoire, listen well. This book can not be opened under any means. NEVER. No matter WHAT happens. . .BOOK!" Histoire nods, "May I ask why this is so forbidden?" "I...I cannot say. Just know, if this book is to be opened by the wrong hands. The world will fall to its knees." I reach into my pocket, and pull out a white powder, I spread it all over the book. "Lox!" The books vanishes into thin air. "Now then, is that what you needed to tell me?" "Part of it. The rest involves the transformation you spoke of. Your, CPU form." "Is that what it's called?" "Yes, now then. I have discovered something rather peculiar about your CPU form Raidea." "Which is?" "Follow me, I will show you." She leads me into a library, takes a book, places it in front of me. And opens to a page, "Please read this." The page showed a picture of a muscular looking demon, with sharp wings, chains pierced to its chest. 6 horns emerged the side of its head, it had no legs, it seemed to float. It also read, 'The demon of Gore. Arno, known for fiercely commuting genocides when boredom comes upon him, Arno fears nothing. And actively takes control of different people, creating new forms in the process. Once a individual accesses this new form. The demon corrupts the host and turns them into food for the demon.' "So hang on... are you... are you telling me that I got f***ing possessed by a demon?" Histoire nods, "It appears that your CPU form is possessed by the very demon you see in this book." "So what your telling me is that I'm going to die?" "Not exactly, Saka was there to save you. Had you kept attacking Neptune and killed her. Arno would've completely taken over you. But Saka intervened and stopped him." "So, he's still here?" "Yes, he is still thriving within you. Though he can not harm you unless you are in your CPU form." "Speaking of which, what the hell is the name of that?" "That is for you to decide." "Hm... well I guess I'll say Demon Heart. It's relevant enough right?" "I suppose." "Well thanks for your help." "Wait, Raidea. It is very important that you listen." "What is it?" "If you ever, be it any reason. Need to use your CPU form again. Do not let him take over." "Well what's the big deal, if he kills me then it's just one person right?" "No, he no longer sees you ash prey. If he takes control again. He will use you. He will wreak endless destruction upon Gamindustri." "...Got it... Histoire, I have one last question I need to ask." "And it is?" "...how do we get home?" "...home?" "How do we return to our world?" "I did not realize you come from a different dimension." "Not from a dimension, from what I've gathered. An entire other universe. It's name is Calio. You wanna take a look?" Histories looks at me confusedly, "What do you mean by that?" "Just... prepare for a fast movement." I snap my fingers as we're thrown through a space time warp, appearing over what looks like Calio, but is simply an illusion of the mind. Histoire looked down, to see trees, animals, rock formations, and plant life much different than anything she has ever seen before. "Be glade this is just an illusion, or you may not be having the best time in terms of breathing." "I see... very well. I will see what I can do in terms of creating a portal to this world." "Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3 - They're Green

Me, Saka, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, And Uni all sat in the carriage leading to the Lowee basilicom, Nepgear sat looking out the window. "Wow! I've always wanted to go to Lowee!" Saka looks at her in disbelief. "So your telling me, that we went throughout the entirety of the last story. And all the time before this. You've never been to your opposing nations country?" "No, I've never been able to." I put in some headphones and try to tone them out, soon enough they were targeting Noire about her being lonely. The headphones weren't helping, I look over to Uni, "Does this happen often?" She sighs, "It's usually much worse." "Damn." We eventually reach the basilicom, and my god it's freaking enormous. "God, why are these main towers or whatever always so big?" "I know." "You do the same thing!" "I have a above average sized main tower because Ardo has the highest employment rate. Meaning we need more space for people. I don't live there though." "Huh, me and... I... just do- we, I guess. DID. Everything from our place." "Yeah, I wanted to do that. But I'm like constantly talking to people about different things so I kinda need to be there in that building to make things most effective." "Oh." "You don't do that to?" "No, someone's been doing something like that before I was even placed there as core of Floce. So I never really had a say..." "Lucky..." We bead inside after getting the ok from the guards. "So why are we here again? We were never told why we were here." Neptune turns to me, and Saka. "Oh right, well we're basically gonna-" 3 girls ran around the corner, one had a white coat and jacket. The other two were wearing grey dresses, one having pink highlights, the other having blue. "Hi Nepgear! Hi Uni! You guys made it!" Saka and I slowly look at each other. "...weren't these the two who..." "Were in that whole... uh... bootleg lickitung event?" "Yeah... yeah I'm thinking they are." We all ended up sitting outside. Me, Saka, Noire, Neptune, And Hat lady sat at a round table, whilst Uni, Nepgear, And the other two. They were all having there own conversation about the theme park or something. Which there is no way in hell we are going to again? Last time we caused a f***ing nightmare called Silver Heart. What's next? Nazi Heart? I wouldn't be surprised, Meanwhile we were having our own conversation. "So Saka, I've never really asked, what type of music are you exactly into?" "You listen to it just as much as I do." "You listen to country rock?" "...ok, no. But-" "No hang on I got this." Saka looked at me and folded her hands together. "Ok smart guy, whatcha got?" "Knowing you, your personality... I recon you listen to rap more than anything." "Not even close. Not even close." "Come on!" "Why would I do that exactly?" "I don't know it was just the first thing that came to mind." "No!" "The what do you listen to?" "I listen to rock stuff like, Trip-In male." "Oh yeah actually that makes sense now." "The rap game is completely f***ed up right now anyways." "Yeah." "Like literally people only rap about 3 goddamn topics. 1.) Money, 2.) B***ez, and 3.) Their cars. Oh and drugs, how could I forget drugs. Like there are millions of different things that we can talk about. But no let's stick to those four." "Alright let's see you do better then." "What?" "What would you do then?" "Are you freaking challenging me right now?" "You know what? Yeah. Yeah I am." "Oh it's on now. I got this one, ima pick a atopic ain't no one rapped about before." "And that is?" "Lobsters." "Ok, Ms. Fish." "Ok you know what, I'll do it." "Yu-Huh." "Bet!" "I've already won." Saka looks away, a smirk on her face. Everyone except Ms Hat seemed to left for the festival. "You two aren't going?" "Did you not remember what happened last time we went? Last time a freaking Silver demon showed up. Knowing our luck a fricken giant kraken will destroy the world if we go." She walked up to the two of us, "I don't think we've properly met before." Saka stands up, "I don't think we've actually 'met' in general. We saw each other for about 30 seconds in the festival last story." "That proves my point, I'm Blanc. The CPU of Lowee." Saka extends her hand, "Im Saka, the core of Ardo." I sigh, "I'm Raidea, the core of Floce." Blanc nods, then walks back inside. "Well... now what?" Saka nudges her head over to the wooded area, I nod. "Just teleport, it's faster." I nod, and teleport us into the forest. "So why are we here?" Saka shrugs, "Don' know." We began to walk through the forest. No intention really, "So... have you ever taken it into consideration that we could never get home again?" "Well I mean yeah but..." "But?" "...but nothin..." "This doesn't at all freak you out?" "Oh yeah it's terrifying, but I just try to not think about it..." "That's a strategy I guess." "*sigh*Its at times like these were I really want Mala here..." "Hey... never mind..." "What?" "The thought just skipped." "Didn't feel like workin?" "Guess not." We kept walking for a bit, "So... now what?" Saka shrugs, "I figured I'd find you two together." Me and Saka turn around, to see a girl with a deep green, and black dress, she had blonde hair with the ends being light green. Saka facepalms, shattering the space time continuum. "Abo... why?" I stare at Abo irritatedly, "Abo... YOU CANT GET BACK NOW!" She looks at us confusedly, "Wait what?" "We haven't been able to return to Calio! Why are you even here!?" "Well you two have been missing for about a month now. Figured I'd see what's up." "Well for starters, I woke up here. Not exactly sure how I got here. If I did I forgot it. And Saka kinda did the same thing as you..." "Perfect. Welp, where are we then." "We're in some forest in Lowee." "Lowee?" "Yeah I don't know either, I guess its kinda like our lands. Except there's what they call 'CPU's' instead of cores..." Abo's pupils seemed to vanish entirely, they didn't though, they just shrank. "...oh..." "What?" Abo clutchws her head. A few seconds later letting go, "What's up with you?" "I don't know, just got a headache for some reason... anyways, so where are we in like. General?" "Well I've only heard it's called Gamindustri, but that's about it. I think there's 4 Nations. Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation, And Planeptune. If not, more." Abo nods, "Well s*** now what happens?" "I talked to Histoire, and don't ask who she is. I have no idea what she is. But she said she would try to open a portal to Calio... I wouldn't put your hopes on it though..." Saka sighs, "Let's head out of here. I think they ought a be done by now." We began to head back to the basilicom.

To my suprise actually Neptune and the others came back, with no problems whatsoever. It must be a Christmas miracle! Noire, And Uni went back to Lastation. Whilst me, Saka, Abo, Neptune, And Nepgear walked back to the basilicom. "Why don't y'all just use your HDD or whatever? You'll get there much faster?" "We don't want to go to far ahead of you guys, you could get lost." "Yeah but we can fly to you know." "You can?" Saka nods, "Yeah... oh wait you've never seen our transformation! That explains a lot. *ahem* shall we show them Raidea?" I nod, as the three of us activate C.O.A, a bright blue armor encasing Sakas body, as Deep blue wings of water arose from her back. A cloak, and wooden arm, and leg braces appear on Abo's arms. Wooden stems with leaf wings emerge from her back. Flaming wings emerged from mine. "So it's essentially out version of a CPU form." Neptune looks in amazement. "WHOA! THATS SO COOL!" Abo looks away awkwardly, "I mean... it's basically just like your transformation... it's not that excellent. Just a power boost." Neptune pouts, "Hey..." Nepgear looks to us, "Well now we can just fly right?" "What do you think we've been trying to prove?" Neptune, And Nepgear activate HDD. And take off, we follow. Nepgear turns to Abo, "By the way, we never got your name." "Oh, yeah. I'm Abo." Nepgear nods, as we continue flying. Abo looks at me with confusion. Then back to Nepgear, "Good talk." We arrive on the balcony of the basilicom, dropping our transformations. "So, Saka. You wanna play more games?" Saka shakes her head. "I'm not in the mood right now." Abo looks over, "Im down

." Neptune smiles, "Alriiiight!" Nepgear looked at the two of them, "I'll prepare some tea then!" And soon enough, Abo experiences her first encounter with Planeptune games. Saka was leaning against a wall watching the Avenue Battler. I approach her, "Your quiet." She shrugs, before looking back over to the game.

(1 Hour later)

Nepgear And Saka finally joined them in there little gaming session, whilst I witnessed a chaos of button mashing by Abo, And Saka. About halfway through the round, a ringing sound plays throughout the room. "Hang on." Nepgear pulls out what looks like some sort of SEGA portable player. And puts it to her ear, "Hello? Hi Vert!...Sure, ok. See you there!" "What was that about?" "Vert invited us to go to a 5PB concert." I facepalm, as Saka slams her heard on the floor,

Raidea & Saka: GREAT! Even more characters!

"And when is this happening?" "Tommorow." "Ah, So is it time to sleep this off like a bad hangover? Heh, it's funny I'm pretty sure he's still watching us. GO AWAY!" Saka glares at me confusedly, along with everyone else in the room. "...really now?" "Really." Saka gets up, and whispers in my ear, "Lets try that scene again, but... without Neptune." "The forest?" "No, it's the scene we're you stab the blue twin. Yes the forest..." "Jeez, just figured I'd ask." "Yeah in hindsight I should've expected that. That's a wrong in my part." "Heh, also why would I ever stab that blue one?" "I dunno, just a random joke, Let's go." I teleport us back into Virtua Forest. Where I'm pretty sure our destination always is, "So why did you want to come out here again?" "Cuz Neptune ruined the moment. And because of it nearly got herself killed." "So I guess you could say it was a-" "Don't.l" "Very." "Dont." "Enthusiastic Walk." "Dont finish that sentence." "Through," "Oh god your finishing it aren't you" "the." "Yup," "Wooded area." "I hate you." I laugh, "I hate me to." "You've made so many bad references by now." "Hey not like you did any better." "Ah, but who was the one who entirely created a rap about lobsters?" "...you didn't." "I sure as hell did."

(One Mac Lethel song later)

"Holy s*** you made an entire rap about lobsters." "Yeah, So I win the bet." "What bet?" "Dont act dumb," "Uh, no. That was a challenge not a bet." "Uh-Huh." "So Saka, will you tell us more interesting lobster facts?" "Sure I'll tell ya a bunch of stuff, this is true. Lobsters per out of their faces, and so do I when I'm drunk enough!" I start bursting out in laughter, "Damn, am I that good?" "No, but that one line was freaking great." "Yeah, see I'm much better at writing songs than you!" "Saka I'm gonna punch you in the mouth!" I sigh, grab Saka's face, and kiss her. After a few seconds pulling away, "Very softly, with my face. Because I love you." Saka blushes, "I love you too..." "..." "..."

Raidea & Saka: Well this is Cliche...

"So by the way..." "Huh?" "You n ow when those CPU's and s*** we're destroying the world?" "Yeah..." "Yeah. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THAT WAS HAPPENING!" "I was there!" "For the second half! Where the hell did you go!" "What?! Oh... oh right... THAT. Um, better to show you than tell you." Saka summons her core in her

Hands, a ball of water with a navy blue crystal in the center, but one thing was odd. A small violet ball of energy circled around the crystal. "What is that?" "Are you serious? You- oh wait... you uh... never actually paid attention in Sex-Ed did you?" "I mean... no..." "No wonder, your an idiot." "Thank you!" "Raidea this is your f***ing child." "...oh... oh yeah! That's how it works." "Oh now he remembers..." "God Damnit Raidea..." The two of us look over, to see Abo standing there looking at us. "How log have you been here?" "Since Saka summoned her core." Saka and I exhale with relief. "Didn't picture you two goin out and havin a kid. Can I see?" Saka careful hands her core to Abo, as she summons small vines on her fingertips, "This won't hurt, but it won't be a great experience either." Abo gently reaches into the core, and let's the vine touch the violet ball. It stopping upon contact. Saka's face scrunching up, as I just stand there awkwardly. After a few second Abo pulls her hand out of Saka's core, and hands it back to her, "The fates deem it a healthy born." Saka deadpans, "You has to do all that. Just to say that?" "Well Yeah-" "I don't even think Raidea cared on this one!" "Dont rope me into this."

Saka, And Abo: It's YOUR kid to.

"Still." "Whatever, it'll be getting dark fairly quickly, we may as well head back." "Aight." Saka puts her core back into her body, as the three of us head back towards the basilicom, it was dark out when we arrived. Neptune looked over to us, "Where've you 3 been?" "Nun ya." "Doesn't matter." "But wait, don't we have a concert to go to tommorow? It's pretty late, you should sleep." "Nah, I've gotta best my high score! Besides, I stay up really late all the time!" I nod, "Well for once I agree with you..." "So..." "So..." "So..." "Nepu!"

(The next day)

The 9 of us stood in the crowded concert center, the main lead, of 5PB. Stood on a stage, everyone was screaming. Meanwhile me being claustrophobic. Was not having a good time. "Jesus Christ... is the space getting smaller?" Saka looked at me, "Now normally... that would just be you. But I'm thinking that people are just sandwiching together. So Yeah it is getting smaller!" "OH FANTASTIC!" Abo facepalms on the other side of Saka. "I can't take this, I'll be outside" I teleport outside the concert. "My god I hate small spaces..." I lean up against the wall, waiting for the song to be over. The. I see something strange, a pale women in a black dress and hat, sneaking around the corned of the forest, she was holding some red crystal in the shape of a cross, "The hell? ...eh's probably nothin." About 20 minutes later, everyone left. And soon people were all flooded outside the stadium or whatever. "GODAMNIT THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" "If you aren't dead you'll live." "Thanks Abo. Real assuring." I look over to Noire, Neptune, And Blanc. "So now what?" "Now we go to Leanbox." "Oh yeah, there's a fourth one. Alrighty, then. Let's go."

We walk through the hallways of the Leanbox basilicom, Neptune trying to open every door she opens. "It was sweet of Vert to invite us to the concert and all, but rather odd that she didn't show up herself." "I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason." "Watch, we're gonna find her geeking out on YouTube or something like that." Bloc just looks at me, the continues walking. "Struck a... nerve?" Abo shrugs, and Saka nods. "Yeah probably..." We eventually find a open room, only to find that it's completely filler to find out where the MC of this scenario is. We enter a room, to see a girl in a white and green dress, and blonde hair playing games on a Computer. "Oh geez Vert-" "HA! I ACTUALLY CALLED IT!" Saka and I high five, and the apparent 'Vert' looking over to us. "Oh, I apologize, I Welcome you to Leanbox ladies," Saka and Abo point to me, Vert not noticing. "D-did I forget my own gender? Or is this just a casual thing with her?" Uni, whom was the only one who heard me, responded rather weirdly. "Yeah, Sorry. The Goddesses don't see men very much." "...I'm not sure if I should've be offended or just confused." Saka chimes in, "I don't think your supposed to do either..." "Touché." I listen back in to the conversation that they were happening, something about a party. "Well it won't be much longer till we take the castle, so then?" Saka facepalms, "God... Mala pays more attention to what's happening than you do!" I turn to her astonished, "WHOA! T-That's jumping a pretty big line." Abo nods, "I'd uh, use a lesser example than that..." So, I didn't exactly understand what happened, but Noire is now in a maid suit telling us to clean the place, but I don't understand anything anymore so... "OK! Nepgear, IF, Compa... you." Noire pointed to Abo, "Your 4 go buy the food." Abo just deadpans, "Ooooookkkkk..." "Everyone else, let's get this place cleaned up!" Saka points at Noire, "I'll help, but I'm not putting on a maids outfit!" "I...don't think that was her intention... but if I can just object for a moment, I believe I have a much easier way around this problem. Shall we Saka." "Aight, Le'go." Saka's hands glow bright blue, as my left eye ignites. Spilled, trashed, and knocked over objects in the room, and others glowing red and blue, moving into where there all supposed to be. Wishing 30 seconds everything was cleaned up. "And that's why you can just use Kinesis." Neptune gives us a thumbs up. Saka flips her off. Me and Saka begin talking about random s*** as everyone else went off to do stuff. "No but the only reason that a squid can fight a whale is because of the fact that whales are slow." "...Saka we were talking paintball." "Oh... well still, now you know." "So... competitive flappy bird?" "Oh it's on now!" "Prepare yourself! Defeat is upon you!"

(Some time later)

After a while Abo, Nepgear, IF, And Compa got back with the food. And everyone began to prepare food for the party. Sry came out after a while to, "My apologizes everyone, I'd like to take this moment welcome you to my house party!" "...well now I see the reason Dorian hates you."

Saka & Abo: I see two... Holy s***


	4. Chapter 4 - Capturing

Vert either A.) Ignored them, or B.) Acknowledged What they said and just didn't respond. "Come now everyone, Is like for us all to relax, eat, drink, and be marry. Why I've prepared a game for this very occasion in fact." Saka whispered into my ear, "Didn't think we'd be going through a name change in the 'house party'." Neptune is the only one here whom seems to have the ability to process a freaking response right now, "What is it?" "I think in this case I'd would be better to show you, Neptune, Noire, Is like you to just back up just a bit please." "Hm? What for?" The two stepped away from the group. "Ok, why don't you show us a bit of fighting spirit?" Vert hit the X on what Is literally just an Xbox controller. As cameras take the room into some VR wonderland. Oh yeah, and Neptune, And Nlire are Dogoos now. "So Noire. Do you still think we should terminate them at all costs?" "W-what are you talking about." Saka stares into space... then realizing what I'm talking about. "That was perfect." "Thank you." Abo scratches her head, "I don't get it." "No s*** you weren't there!" Vert explains the VR wonderland a bit more, as Neptune rams into Noire. "Aaaaand it's become illogical!" "I think it became 'Illogical' when Dorian fell from a high distance and survived in perfect health." "When did that happen again?" "I don't even remember at this point?" A knock is heard at the door, as Vert opens it, talks to someone, then closed it. "So we done now?" Noire walks up to Vert, "Did something happen." "Yes, I was just told of a reported mass monster breakout."

Saka, Abo, Neptune, & Me: How Typical...

Apparently it was on some island that's only connected to land at low tide. So that's a big No-No for me... they decided that Neptune, Blanc, Vert, Noire, Saka, And Abo would go. "You comin Raidea?" "Naye, Ill stay here. Two reasons, 1.) In case there's any other reported monster breakouts. 2.) No way my wings could carry me across that size of water without giving out." Abo nods, "Welp, try not to get yourself killed." "Oh that's real reassuring." The 6 activate HDD and take off. The rest of us just sat in side the Leanbox basilicom waiting for something to happen. IF was talking to someone on the phone. "Ok, Thanks." IF hung up, "That confirms it, I be something was going on." "Typical... let's hear it. Got nothing else to do." "That mouse from the mall earlier today, I had seen him before. So I asked a fellow guild member working intelligence, sure enough. That mouse is on every countries black-list." "And of all 4 nations... none of them decided to take ANY measures in security... and I thought Ardo was rash..." "And that's not all we discovered, it seems he took a boat out to Zune district a few hours ago." "Why is it always the male that are the antagonists in these series?" Nepgear for plot convince was nearly crying. Even though she has no reason to. "What are you saying?" "She's saying that the rat is a bad-bad. It's not rocket science." IF looks over to Nepgear. Not however, before giving me a look that says shit up. But I don't give a flying f*** about her opinion. Anyone's opinion for that matter. "There's still time for me to make that low-tide. I'm going, we need to get to the bottom of this-" "WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! Please I'm worried and I want to help!" "What? We can't risk exposing you to danger to!" "I can't stand this IF, let me come I'm begging you!" There was an akward silence, IF nods. As they just leave. Prompting the 5 of us remaining to sit in silence, "This is where Gheo could make a much better scenario." "Who's Gheo?" "Here we go..."

(Meanwhile)

The 4 CPU's, Abo, And Saka all we're approaching the island "There it is, Just up ahead." "Damn, that is a ton of monsters." "There May be many, but they all look low level to me." "LOW LEVEL MY $$ THEIR LITERALLY ALL ARMED WITH LASERS AND TURRETS!" "They do look intimidating, but they're beaten with ease." "I hope your right." "We need to take care of them here, we can't let them make it into town-" Green cracks formed on the ground as 6 Higher level monsters took aim at them. "What did I tell ya!?" The turrets began firing at the 6. They managed to block with ease though. "Looks like there worthy enemies "Perfect that makes one for each of us!" Saka nodded, "Aighty then! LE'GO!" Black Heart dashes forward, "Tome to race!" White Heart follows suit, then Green, ending. With Purple. "Yeah I ain't racing them." "Ditto on that." Saka and Abo dive in after them. Black Heart striking one down with he Lace a Ribbon Dance. White Heart killing one with a Tranzerin Trom-However you spell it. Green, and Purlle Heart tie with a Rainy Ratnupora... that's not how it's spelled. And Cross Combination. Abo drew several arrows and slung them into her bow. "Saka... you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Oh Let's do this!" Saka raises a tall wall of water, Abo firing through it. Causing the arrows to split into 5 different directions, flooding the area as they flew. Piercing the turrets. Destroying them. Saka and Abo high five each other. That was freaking awesome!" "We should use that more often!" The ground cracks open, as USB cables. Wrapping around the 6 of them. "Ok now what?" "W-WHAT IS THIS!?" The USB's began to pull them onwards towards the island. "These b******* are fast!" "They won't stop me!" "VERT I REALLY BEG TO DIFFER RIGHT NOW!" A pale women, in black dress and hat stood watching this. "Alright CPUS, Time to fall to my sanctuary!" Abo turns to the women "YOUR SANCTUARY CAN GO F*** ITSSLF!" The women threw a box above the 6 of them. It glowing red and creating a pink triangle around them. "Well s***!" The CPUs began to snap into positions, "M-my power is dropping!" Purple Heart looks up at the box, "It's that stone, we have to destroy it!" Purple Heart three her sword. But it disintegrated before it could hit the box. "Why are we the only ones not affected by this?" Abo, And Saka's losers weren't weakened. "Wait, Saka! Abo! Can you move!?" "Well we aren't trapped! But freedom of movement ain't how I would describe it..." "Damnit Raidea the one time we can actually use your help! You aren't here." The pale women wasn't exactly expecting there to be two that weren't weakened. "H-how are you?... HA! It doesn't even matter! You two can't leave the energy field!" "So we've noticed!" Saka looked to her left to see IF on a bike, and Nepgear on the floor.

(Back at Leanbox basilicom)

"See you later." IF hung up the call. "Well you heard her." Uni stood up, "Wait! I'm not going anywhere until I get a proper explanation on what's going on!" The pink one did the same, "Yeah usually Blanc takes down bad guys with one punch so what gives!" "She's not gonna die is she?" "No, No she'll be just fine." "But you said her powers were stolen-" "I'm sorry..." everyone turned to Nepgear, "Ots not your fault Ge-Ge-" "It is though... the stone I picked up when we were shopping... I knew it was strange. It must've been an anti-crystal." IF looks away, "This is pointless, playing the blame game won't help anyone." "You say that, but if I'd jus stopped to think, if I tried to figure out why I got dizzy, even a little. If I'd told our sisters we could've stopped this-" "That's Right you idiot! Noire is strong, she would never get captured! Well not on her own atleast. You did this to her... I WISH THEY'D CAPTURED YOU INSTEAD BECAUSE NO ON-" UNI! YOU ARE NOT HELPING IN THE SLIGHTEST! SO IN THIS WORLD IS IT NORMAL TO SIT AROUND AND MOPE AND CRY ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS RATHER THAN ACTUALLY GO TO FIX THEM!? IS THAT HOW THIS WORKS!? YEAH CRYING ABOUT IT AND BLAMING OTHERS ARE GONNA GET US REALLY F***IN FAR! AINT IT!? SEE YOU! IM GONNA GO ACTUALLY TRY TO FOX THIS! RATHER THAN JUST SITTING AROUND COMPLAINING!" I jump off the balcony, activate C.O.A and fly over to that island.

About half way, I realized that there definitely going to see me coming if I just rush in Carelessly. I pull my hair up, causing my body to turn to shadow. After a long while of fighting, I land on the island. And make my way to the giant pink pillar.

"Come oooon, this is boring I wanna play games! I wanna party!" Saka glared at Neptune, "Of all things, that is your main concern?" Vert sighs, "I was supposed to do an end game raid with my guild tonight."

Abo & Blanc : This is what Hell is like.

"Ha..."

(One failed attempt of contact with Neptune and Arfoire later)

"Hey! She didn't shoot me down! Does that mean she's giving me the ok to call her ArtFart?"

Saka & Noire: Just kill me!

"I just just gave you your death sentence could you be a little but more terrified?" "What's that? I can't hear you over all the bull s*** that's coming out of the gaping hole on your face!" "Hmm, Well then you may want to consider looking down!" They all look down, to see a black puddle beginning to form. Abo looks at everyone, "So... just to clarify... you guys can't breathe under water can you?" They all shake there head, "Congratulations Saka, your going to be the last one alive." "HAHA! I'll be leaving you to your cage of torment then-" "Leaving So soon?" I crescent slice the now identifies Arfoire, causing her to fall off the cliff. Though she caught herself with a newly summoned spear. I jump down in front of her, "I think not." I dash at Arfoire, and uppercut her, I go for another slash, but she catches my scythe and throws me against a wall. She looked at me with anger, "You pathetic weakling." I duck underneath her throwing a spear at me. And throw multiple fireballs at her. She blocked each one, "Take this, CROSS COMBINATION!" Her spear is replaced by a wooden katana, as she uses Neptune's SP skill, I swing against, and parry her slashes. "Hey that's my move!" I jump over the final slice, and stab my scythe into the ground, "Lets try this then." 7 dragon skulls appear next to me, with red flaming eyes, fire burning in there mouths. I point towards her, as their jaws open wide and beams of fire shoot out. She dodged every one. Then pierced one with her spear, causing it to explode. "Nice goin." A black aura appeared around her, as she stuck her spear into the ground, "YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!" A black hand then latched onto my back, and dragged me down into the ground.

I get shot out of the wall of the Leanbox basilicom, looking behind me the black aura disappeared in the wall, "Raidea?" I look back to see the candidates using Verts simulation thingy, "Look... if you guys wanna go help them at all... I think now's your only chance." Uni looks at me confusedly, "W-what do you-" "We don't have much time! If your gonna do something nows your only shot." I look over to the water in between Leanbox and that island, and form a crack in the ground, causing magma to flow to the surface, creating a land bridge. "Go! Nows your chance!" I feel the ground begin to rumble beneath me. "Go, now." Nepgear objects, "Y-You aren't coming?" "I'll stay here. I have to." Nepgear hesitantly nods, activates HDD and jumps off the balcony heading toward the island, the others driving across the bridge in a car & motorcycle. "Best of luck... you'll definitely need it." I walk outside the basilicom onto the streets, "Now where are you little s***s?" The sound of people screaming, and the ground shaking even more fills my ears. I fly up to many holes in the ground, Lokonabs pouring out of each one. A massive crater opening in the center, and what looks like a Lokonab hive emerges. Except this was no ordinary hive, 20 claws and tentacles emerged from its side, its eyes were all bulging out the side of its head. All 10 of them. It had several pulsating sacks on it, and multiple holes, of which even more Lokonabs emerged. The nest had finished. But the hive... the hive didn't look like anything I've ever seen "My god... what is this thing?"

(Abo's P.O.V)

The candidates were all transformed, facing off against Arfoire, the water rising higher and higher in our little fish bowl. Saka looks up at everyone, "Alrighty, Neptune you've got first pick. Since were all about to be engulfed in this little fish bowl. What fish do you wanna be?" "A PUDDING FISH!" "Figures, Noire, you?" "*sigh* A salmon..." "Normie." "Blanc- actually no. I think I've got yours." Blanc looked at Saka, "And that is?" "A flat-fish." "W-WHAT!?" I look to Saka, "Wow... is that an actual fish." "Yeah, it is. Tastes pretty good to. Now Vert... your a cat-fish." "And why is that?" "No one likes you." Vert mentally facepalms. Purple hands began to emerge from the water, and wrapped themselves around us all. "Oh I didn't realize it was 'this' kind of story." "Abo of all things to say." I look down to see IF stand g st the edge of the triangle. "Neptune!" Neptune looks to her, "Histoire needs to tell you all something." So I couldn't hear it entirely, but what I understood was that this stuff is called Anti-Energy. And it also happens to be powering that Arfoire girl or whatever. Speaking of which, yeah all of the candidates are now on the ground. "N-Neptune help me." I look over to see Vert nearly entirely engulfed in the water. Neptune grabs her hand as she sinks into it. "Vert!" Blanc did the same process with Noire. The water is now up to my neck. "Enjoy the future for me Saka..."

(Saka's P.O.V)

Abo sank into the water next, "Abo!" Noire was next on the waters kill streak. I was submerged, and saw Neptune sink into the water. It was dark, to dark for any normal person to see. I'm the only one who can survive under this water it seems. Well Abo would probably be able to if it wasn't... water... and she could breathe it. Speaking of Abo. I see her looking around, I swim over to her, and put my hand on her forehead. "Siren." She looks over to me. And begins to breath properly... we look around for the others, they were... Jesus Christ what? Me and Abo turn away, partially from a bright light. But mainly because they were naked. I hear Nepgear and the others calling on the other side of the wall. "Abo, the wall." She nods, as we summon our weapons, Abo draws what looks like a hunting dagger. I can see why, her arrows won't do to much under the water. I summon my trident, "Now!" We stab into the wall. Abo's dagger formed a small crack, yet my trident bounced off. We try again, this time in the same spot where Abo made the crack. It formed a even larger crack. I hear Compa and IF I'm the other side, "Iffy look!" I moved back a little, and readied my trident. "Move Abo!" I throw the trident. As it strikes directly into the crack, destroying a fraction of the wall. Water pouring out, "NOW ABO!" Abo and I swim our, the wall nearly instantly reforming. We look over to see the candidates glowing with a multicolored aura. I'm assuming share energy. It gets resealed in bursts as it lights up the sky. I look over to Arfoire, "M-my beautiful miracle. My anti energy!" She begins to fly away... Yeah we ain't havin that. "Nope!" Abo shoots an arrow at her, destroying her left wing. I throw my trident, destroying the other. Causing her to fall out of the sky. I fly up, and throw her st the side of the prisim. "NEPGEAR! NOW!" Nepgear flies in front of her, "DISSAPEAR!" She fires a giant purple beam, sending Arfoire through the wall of the prisim, destroying it entirely. Oh yeah and causing a massive rainbow explosion! The smoke cleared, and we all stood in silence... looking st the empty crater. I should feel bad... but I didn't even get to know them that well. So I do t feel a whole lot right now... although I do know how hard it is losing someone you love... so I feel them on that... PLOT TWIST! They aren't dead. Sunlight rose over the horizon, as the CPU's descended from the sky. They had their little emotional moment or whatever. But I'm left wondering where Abo is... I look over to see that she stuck her bow into the ground, and was leaning on it. "Y-you good?" "Huh? Oh I'm fine, just doin something." She fidgets with the top of the bow, and steps away, "I am a god." She balanced her dagger on the top of her bow. "I am a freaking god!" "Damn... Wait you cheated." She looks at me, "How so?" "You put the blade end of your bow in the ground! Your bow would've fallen over otherwise..." the bow falls over anyways... "I'm demoting you..." "Aw..." Nepgear approached the two of us, "I'm glad you two are safe." "Raidea didn't come with you guys?" Nepgear shakes her head, "He said he had to stay behind. It sounded important." "That cant be right... Raidea wouldn't do that unless he absolutely had to..." "Do you think something happened?" "I'm not sure... we should head back now." Everyone nods, and we all fly over the ocean.

A little while later we arrived back in Leanbox... what was left of it, "O-oh my god!" Vert was going through mental shock. "What the he'll happened here?" I go in for a closer look, to see hundreds, upon thousands of Lokonabs swarming the city, destroying g buildings. Killing civilians. But one thing caught both me and Abo's eye... the hive.. what it looks like atleast. Neptune looks in shock. "What is that!?" "Those are Lokonabs, and that... I can only assume is a hive... their nest must've completed." Abo looks around, "They shouldn't be able to form a proper nest here. There isn't enough substantial resources and wildlife to sustain a colony such as this." Uni looks to Abo, "So what your saying is?" "Something has intervened." I look back over to Leanbox, "W-Wait where's Raidea?" A loud explosion is headed, And I see a 3 headed skeletal hydra swing at one of the hives. "Call me crazy but I think that might be him..."


	5. Chapter 5 - Attack On Leanbox

(Still Saka's P.O.V)

Leanbox was freaking being completely demolished. Buildings were crumbling, people were being killed. The Leanbox military doesn't look like it's doing much... "Well What are we standing here for? Let's get down there!" Vert was the first to dash down, "Well cover the most ground if we split up. We have to kill them." Abo looks at me, "We don't have to kill them, we just have to-" "no Abo we do have to. There is no other way!" Abo sighs, and draws her bow. Aims it towards the sky, as a arrow of light appears in her bow. She fires as the arrow disappears, her hands start to glow bright green as she moves it in a straight line in the direction of Leanbox, 2 portals opening, as they begin to rapid fire hundreds of arrows, killing many Lokonabs but not harming any humans. "Let's just go then!" Abo dashed down, I turn towards the candidates. "You guys can sit this one out if you want... you just went though a pretty big battle after all." I dash down into a random area in Leanbox. Multiple Lokonans charging at me, "Straight down to the point huh? Fine then." I raise my trident as a wave of water crashes over them, "Are you dead yet?" The wave cleared out, as they shook the water off. "Definitely not..." I rush at one and impale it with my trident, and slam it against a building, it disintegrating on impact. "You are so easy to kill individually. It's when you group up that I get sick of you." I slash to the left, as a crescent of water crashed into multiple Lokonabs. I then proceed to pick them all up and throw them into the ocean. "Let's see what the rest of you got!" I run down the streets of Leanbox, killing any Lokonabs I see. I stop when I see a swarm of them flying towards me, I shoot a ball of water at some acid that one of them shot at me. And summon several smaller tridents, or as I like to call them M-Tridents. I point as they all go flying towards them. Piercing the wings off of them. Though not killing them. "God it never ends does it?" I dash at them and stab 3 at once. And throw them all at the others. "Not don't yet? You freakin kidding me...?" "Soul blind strike!" A red and black line fills my vision, as the Lokonabs are all cut in half. "Who the?" I look over to see Raidea, holding two scythes. One with a red flame, the other a black aura. "Look who showed up." "What the hell is going on?" "Well while you guys were over there having your little battle scene. More hives emerged, I've been here for about 3 hours now. Killing them non-stop. It's honestly getting boring." "If all things." "Yup... jump back real quick." Raidea lunges behind him, as I jump back. Avoiding the tentacle from the hive slamming g down in between us. "Thanks." Raidea jumps onto the tentacle and stabs it, the tentacle shoots up and flails around rapidly. With Raidea still holding on, he jumped on top of the head. Gripped the massive mess of eyeballs and ripped them out. Blinding the hive. It shakes furiously, as Lokonabs pour out of it. And onto its head. "I got this one! You take care of the others!" "Got it!"

(Raidea's P.O.V)

I look at the excess amount of bugs swarming on-top of the hive. "Damn it's the same thing every time with you little pests." I combine my scythes back into one. And raise my right hand to the sky, as multiple runic symbols began to form around me. Spelling out the word 'Reaper' my scythe grows twice the size, the blade extending tremendously. A massive cloak envelops my body, as bone wings shoot out of my back. I stab my scythe into the beasts head, and spin a 360 knocking all of the Lokonabs off, and creating a hole inside the creature. I five in, dodging multiple Lokonabs charging at me. I still through a fleshy wall, as I hear the hive screech from the pain. I step through to see the heart of the hive, surrounded by Lokonabs. I summon black and purple fireballs. And throw them at the Lokonabs. Scorching them in the process. I dash at the heart and stab straight through. Leaving my scythe stuck in there, I get back. And point towards a large amount of lokonabs coming to the heart. A purple hand extends from my arm, and grabs a Lokonab. I throw it into the heart. Causing my scythe to go completely inside the heart. The hive let's out one last screech as I feel myself falling inside the beast. I rip open part of the hive, and leap out onto the ground, the hive collapsing on the ground. Smushing many more Lokonabs in the process. I turn towards the beast and extend my hand, causing my scythe to rip through the hive and into my hand. "See you in hell." I drop out of reaper form and look right towards another hive. Green Heart, Abo, and Saka were working together to try to down it. They should be able to do it. I look to my left, to see Noire, Uni, and Neptune killing any Lokonabs that stray away from the others. And there were a lot. Nepgear, Blanc, Rom, and Ram were fighting another hive. "They'll probably need some help. Saka and Abo are more than capable. Hell Saka has there weakness. Noire, Neptune, And Uni only have to deal with small packs... those 4... Yeah they need help." I fly back up to the head of the hydra. Whom was shooting fire at any bug it saw. I land on its head and point towards the hive. It runs over, and shoots several fireballs at the hive. The hive blocked with acid spit. Blanc looked over to me, "The hell is this thing!?" "Didn't Saka already say?" The hive wraps it's tentacles around the hydra, as a black aura is drawn from it. "No you don't." I run and stab through a tentacle, then proceed to slide down the wall of the tentacle. Cutting it open as I go, reaching the end I jump up and cut it off. "Your best shit is to blind it!" I stab into the side of the hive, and climb up. Nepgear shot a tentacle that was coming towards me, "Thanks!" I continue my climb, as the hydra breaks free from the tentacles... god with all the tentacles this is beginning to sound like an H-Story... it breaks free and uses one of its heads, and bites down on the hive. Shooting flames into it. And formally burning any Lokonabs into a fine crisp. It didn't like this however. As it took this opportunity to use its tentacles to grip the necks of the hydra... and rip them all off, causing the hydra to fall back... dead... it's heads can't regrow if it loses them all at once... "Damn you! That took so much mana to summon again-" I get knocked off the side of it by a tentacle. As I'm sent plummeting off the side. Nothing but the ground below me... but my fall was blocked by an ice star, I look over to see Rom, and Ram who had summoned it. "Thanks!... again..." I jump back up, and deathgrip onto the tentacle, and climb up it again. This time actually teaching the top of its head, I stab my scythe into it, this also angered it. Because it's eyes all looked up at me, and shot freaking lasers at me, whilst also paralyzing me. While I can still move I deathgrip the tendrils into a bunch, "BLMC! THE EYES!" She looks down and slams her hammer into the tendrils, cutting them all in half, I finish the hole, and rip off it's skin. "You wanna do the honors?" White Heart dives in, "Aim for the heart!" I split my scythes as I jump over a few tentacles, and stab down with one of my scythes. Piercing into the head itself. Trapping them to the head. "Now to just wait for her..." I look over to Nepgear, whom did not seem to be able to fend off the claws well apparently. I run over, and chop the claws off with one of my scythes. "Nice!" The hive begins to screech loudly, though not nearly loud enough that it's heart was pierced. The hive wasn't the only one screaming however, Rom and Ram were to as a tentacle hit them out of the sky. I summon two skulls to catch there fall. Then turn back to the hive, "God What is taking her so long?" The hive screeches loudly, "Guess she's done now." The hive falls to the ground, "...oh wait, she's gotta get out of there." Blood explodes out of the backside of it, as Blanc tore through it. As it fell to the ground dead. I look over to Blanc who...wasn't exactly the cleanest she's been in her life. "...you uh... got a little something on you..." "You think I don't know that!?" We all look behind us to witness the uh... gruesome death of Saka ripping the hive in half and stabbing furiously. Nepgear tries to react normally but fails, "I-Is she ok?" "Trust me Nepgear... the less you think about it, the better you will see it." We group up with Neptune, Noire, And Uni Who also seemed to have witnessed that god of war style kill from Saka. We all head over to one re-group... and two to check Saka's mentality levels... "So are they all dead now?" "Yeah there dead, more importantly. WHAT THE HELL SAKA!?" "What?" "YOU RIPPED IT IN HALF!" "So?" "You have some serious motha f***in issues. "Thanks." Abo looks over to everyone, "Without the hives. They'll all die... we just have to wait now... it still doesn't feel right though." Me and Saka look down as Lokonabs we're already withering away. The hives had all disintegrated. And the hydra remains vanished. "We diiiiiid it..." "Yaaaaay..." "Remind me why we decided to save Leanbox?" "Why not?" "But no one likes her." "The only reason I really did it was to prevent them from getting anywhere else..." Vert approached the three of us, "I truly must thank you for your help here. It means a lot to me. Thank you." I look over to her, "Uuuuh yeah, no problem."


	6. Chapter 6 - TAKE ME HOME WEST VIRGINA

(Raidea's P.O.V)

After the whole Leanbox incident We all returned to our respective nations... Well me Saka, and Abo went back to Planeptune. After we arrived, we decided to take a rest for a little bit. Nepgear looked about ready to pass out, I can't even tell right from left with Neptune. And Saka, Abo, And I are left with a loss of what to do... Nepgear went into her room to sleep I assume. Neptune... I... words cannot describe the shenanigans she's doing... I sit down on the couch and start to rethink why we came back to Planeptune anyways... why are we even still here? Seriously? Is there really no other way? 'Is there?' "What the f***.?" Neptune turned to me, "Raidea! Language!" "Sorry, 'Why' the f***.?" Saka and Abo didn't seem to be listening and they were over in the corner talking about random s*** or whatever you females talk about.

(Derpy's P.O.V)

"Aaaand here comes the hate comments. Oh? Wait."

(And back to our story)

Neptune looked over to me, "Bah, but what's up? Why the sour-tone?" "You didn't hear that?" "Hear what?" "...uh, never mind." Neptune shrugs and turns on a game console. "My god do you ever get tired?" "Nope! I've got an infinite stamina bar!" "I'm sure Re;Birth 1 says otherwise. I need to discuss something with Histoire, so make sure Saka and Abo don't stab each other. Your the only person I trust to do that.*inhale* which I can already tell I'll regret later. But screw it." "Weird request but ok." I walk into the elevator, and press the down button to the sharecite room. As the elevator descends. I know that wasn't my voice I heard. No one else heard it? 'How... curios.' There! What is that? Who are you? 'Well then, you poor, poor thing... your bloodline always was a fool.' Who are you? How do you know of me? 'I know who you are, although I am more certain that you do not.' What do you mean by that?... Hey... hey answer me! A ding is heard as the elevator doors open. Except this was not the sharecite room. It was a black void, no color at all except for me. 'Tell me, do you recognize this place?' No. What are you doing? A white light appears behind me, I turn around to see a male who looks to be only a little but younger than me, he had a plain with t-shirt. Blue jeans, and shoes. And a yellow scarf around his neck. He had white hair, and a scar down his right eye. He was... my brother? "K-Kaidea-" My thought gets cut off when a purple human shaped figure stabbed him through the chest. He dropped to the ground and turned to dust. "KAIDEA!" The purple figure turns around, I notice two circle D-pads with x's in them on the top of her head. And two long braids flowing down her back. I know I've seen her before. 'You really must remember, I grow tired of your inability to comprehend what is happening.' Comprehend What? What are you getting at? '...oh well, you were such an interesting one too... it will be a shame to see you dead.' What are you talking about? Who are you? Hey! Hey don't just leave on me! I turn back towards the figure, as a white power symbol fills its eyes. I know who that is... I just have to figure it out... the figure turns to purple mist. As they void turns back into the elevator. It dings once more, as the doors open. This time to the sharecite room, "Good god... what happened... aaaand she ain't even here. Perfect." I look up to the sharecite... the same purple shade as that figure, somehow the sharecite and that... thing. They're connected. I know it. A door opens to the left of me, as Hostoire comes in, "Oh, hello Raidea." "Hey..." Histoire looks at me for a second "You seem, shocked... is everything alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I came to ask about the way of getting back home- er. Calio." "Ah yes, I do not have the complete explanation but I have found a way to connect the two worlds." "Really? How?" "I'm going to have to tell you how this happened if you are to understand." "Ok, then do it-" The elevator door opened, and Neptune walked in, looking rather irritated and kinda bruised. "Yeah... So I honestly tried and all... but I couldn't stop them." "Are they stabbing each other?" "More like they're having a death match." "Yeah.. I believe it. Those two get very competitive over who is stronger." "Wow, so they're like Noire, And Blanc Huh?" "Only between the two of them. They don't care between anyone else. Except Saka HAS to be stronger than Abo, and Abo vice versa. It's a complete mystery. Also that was ONE scene in the 3rd game, make it something actually true." "They aren't doing the basilicom any harm are they?" "*sigh* don't worry, Saka knows how to repair things. So if she breaks something she'll fix it." "How does that work?" "Magic. A easy excuse for lots of unexplainable things." "I see, well Neptune is like it if you would hear this as well-" "The elevator opened again, as Compa, IF, And Nepgear walked in. "So, how destructive are they beeing?" "I nearly got 50 arrows shot at me, Compa got hit with a brick. And Nepgear got drenched!" "Just wait it out down here." "May I please continue now?" "Go to town." "Ok, I looked back into the records, and found that there was a certain way to open portals to other dimensions, and places used by the heroes quartet." I look at histoire confusedly "The heroes what?" "The heroes quartet. They were a group of four warriors who worked together to defeat a Goddess who had fallen down the path of evil." "Oh... ok..." "as I was saying, the quarter used a specific mountain peak to travel from place to place, I do not know if it will be able to reach your world. But it looks like the best shot we have." "Ok, and where is this place?" "Atop a mountain nearing Planeptune." IF looks over to Histoire, "Now that you mention it. I did notice some teacher strange when I was doing a quest one time. It was in that mountain to." "Do you remember where it is?" IF nods at me, "I can take you there... after..." "They're done with their little showdown."

Everyone: Yeah...

"So, any ideas as to how we open the ports once we do get there?" "I do not know for certain, but it seems that when two energy sources can collide with enough force, it can cause a reaction from the gateway." "So... me and Saka can just battle it out?" "No, here is why I wanted you to head as well Neptune, the two energy sources must be of different sources, meaning that if it was from you and Saka, it would not work. It seems like it needs to be a mixture of share energy, and..." "Glyphs." "Yes, Those two should create a strong enough reaction to start up the gateway, it all makes sense now." "So your saying that me and Neptune gotta battle to open it?" "Sounds good, ill take you on!" "Your askin for it now." "You two! Please not in the basilicom, we already have one fight going on. Need we one more?" "Oh right... speaking of which, are they done yet?" Nepgear looks up towards the ceiling, "I think so... I haven't heard anything..." "So, either one of em won. Or they both died... im goin with the ladder." IF opens the elevator doors, "Only one way to find out." We all step into the elevator, and head up to the top floor. When the doors open, we're met with a hole in the wall. Abo passed out, and Saka in the midst of repairing everything, she looked like she was halfway done... "Damnit there still alive!" "What?" "Nothin." "Good heavens you two... of all times." "Hey, dont blame me. She struck first." "You sound 4." "1.) So what? 2.) ...ow... my pride." "Your pride doesn't matter right now. You know what, I wanna get going, so ima help you out here." I use kinesics again, to repair the hole in the wall. And seal it with magma. It quickly cooling and fastening the wall into place. Abo grabs her head and uses her bow to stand up, "Well you kinda did it..." "kinda?" "Don't you two start again, I'm not gonna separate you!" "Neptune this is the first time I've ever seen you get generally frustrated." "So, What were you guys talkin about down there?" "How to go home." "...West Virgi-" I throw a stick I had in my pocket at Abo, "NO!"

After that whole scenario was over, me, Saka, Abo, Neptune, IF, And Histoire all went up to the mountain. Abo crosses her arms and begins to shiver, "Anyone else think it's really cold here?" Saka looks over to her, "No... not really, your just the most sensitive to cold." "T-t-thanks... r-real as-suring." Saka sighs, and takes off her jacket. Revealing a black, long sleeve t-shirt. "Here, take it." She threw her jacket at Abo. She put it on pretty quickly. "That just happened." IF looks toward Histoire, "So, do we just let those two fight each other?" Histoire nods, "Yes, and can we please get it done quickly? My outfit isn't exactly made for cold climate." "Then why didn't you bring a coat? Mountain tops are usually snowy and cold. This one is on you." Neptune looks to me, "Here we go!" Neptune jumps up, and activates HDD. "Let's hope this time I don't break you..." I activate C.O.A and summon my scythe, "Histoire, we good to go? Or do you need to do something first?" "Just a moment." We all look up, to see Black Heart land next to us, "Noire?" "I will be your opponent Raidea." "Wait What? Why? This doesn't Exactly concern you." Black Heart looks over to Neptune, then back to me. "When I heard happened with your fight with Neptune, I won't lie. I was curious. So I want to face you! And see that power for myself!" I look over to Neptune, "I honestly don't care, it's up to you." Neptune sighs, and drops out of HDD. "Aw, I was hoping for a climatic final duel. Ah well, good luck!" I look over to Black Heart, who had summoned her blade. "Alright I guess, you've got first swing!" Black Heart leans back, and rockets towards me, circles around me, and slashed me across the arm, a small amount of blood dripping down, "Alright." I light my right hand on fire and throw a fireball at her, she swings up on it with her sword, knocking it into the sky. I point down with my right hand, as the fireball shoots back, hitting Black Heart in the back. She quickly dusted off the blow, and charged at me once more, I block her sword with the top of my scythe, and push against it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sparks even flew into Black Hearts face, causing her a momentary loss of vision, a perfect moment for an attack. And so that's exactly what I did. I shot her with a skull. This caused her to fall over, though quickly getting back up. I bring my scythe blade first behind me. And slash in her direction, causing a small fire crescent to launch at her, I swipe again, then again. And again, causing 4 crescents to y at her. She dodged each one, and pushes against my scythe more, I summon a fireball and throw it with my sore hand, knocking her back a little. I raise my scythe, "Slora!" I stab my scythe into the ground, as a powerful wave of energy emits from it. This caused her to drop her weapon. 'Yes, yes. Now keep going.' Huh?

(Meanwhile)

Uni in her HDD stood on a higher ledge of the mountain, spectating the fight between her sister, and Raidea. Noire didn't seem to be able to hit him. But neither could he without an opening. They were both equal in strength. No one seemed to have noticed her, excluding Abo. Who glared at her suspiciously.

(Back to the battle)

Black Heart dashed to the left, I look to the left. But get slashed in the side in the process. She goes for another swing, I catch the sword, it cuts me... but I don't move my hand. 'Now go.' What are you doing? Out of nowhere, I punch Black Heart in the face. And rip the sword out of her hands. 'Yes...' No. I try to stand against it, but I... I can't... I can control my body. I throw the sword back at Black Beart, she catches it in mid-air. 'YES! MORE!' Without any control, I'm engulfed in a pillar of darkness. As I was forced into my CPU form. This can't be happening!

(Abo's P.O.V)

...um... Saka looks at Raidea, a face of fear. "Oh no... not again!" ~ "What?" ~ "This form... when he last used it. He beat Neptune into a pulp." ~ "Wait, What?" Histoire floats next to us, "She is right, if he loses control. You two are going to have to stop him. I hope he can fight him..." Saka turns to her, "Wait, who? Whats going on?" ~ "I will explain all after." The lifeless gateway suddenly expelled a great blue flash of light. A blue light flowing throughout the stone. Histoire looks over to it, "It's almost complete, I worry if he will actually stop when the gate is opened though..." ~ "...don't hold your breath though." ~ "That's True..." A black blue flies past me, as I look to see Black Heart's bodies thrown into a rock wall. The gateway becoming a tall pillar of multicolored light, "Raidea! Noire! Your good now!" He ignored me, and dived in for another attack. And then lands it. "It seems he couldn't fend him off..." ~ "Saka. Time to do this! Freyma!" I point at Raidea, as thick brown roots shoot out, and grab him by the arms, and hold him down. He looks at me, as both of his eyes glow a deep crimson, the roots catching on fire. Burning to ash... "That burned." I look back up to see Uni, I give her a look of 'get down here and help jack a**!' She notices this, and summons a large gun. And fires at Raidea. Knocking him over, I hold him down with more roots. As Saka pierces his hand with a miniature trident. I look back over, to see one of his eyes, slowly turn brighter. From deep crimson, to bright red. He thrashes around, before destroying the roots, and ripping the trident out of his hand. He then crawled over to what I see something stick out of the ground. He picks it up, and stabs it into him. A black aura surrounding him, and sleeping into his skin. As he was dropped out of HDD. Now that. I can see it, it looks like what he grabbed was a dagger with a deep purple handle, and light purple blade. He catches his breath, and stands up. "Well Dorian... you sure know how to royally f*** up plot don't you? B*** I know you can hear me!" I feel a slight tug, from behind me. Black Heart finally made her way out of the rocks. "Well... you... weren't TO bad I suppose. I've faced worse." ~ "To Whatever happened when I entered that form... I'm sorry..." Black Heart sighs, and drops out of HDD, The tug gets stronger, as Saka also notices. "Um... everyone... you may want to go through now!" Raidea, and Noire turn to her. "Wait... why?" Raidea stumbles forward, "Oh... oh s***... Histoire, I'm sorry but I don't want you getting sucked in!" The portal expels a bright blue light as a vortex started pouring into the gate, sucking everything in. Raidea's left eye ignites white, as he pointed at Histoire, and snapped his fingers. Teleporting her away, as the vortex consumed the 3 of us...


	7. Chapter 7 - oh?

Planeptune basilicom was just going through its daily routine of events. Neptune not doing work, Nepgear being Nepgear. And pisty. Everything was going normally... until something strange happened in the sharecite room. Histoire was doing her daily tasks there, the share count was suprisingly higher than what it was a few days before... but not by a lot. Halfway through her work, she feels the air around her getting colder, "Hm?" After a while, a large amount of pressure pushed against her. "What the?" The cold temperature, and the pressure sook faded. "What is going on?" "...um... *inhlae* hi." Histoire looked to her left, surprised to see a small girl, she as wearing what looked like Rom, and Rams outfit, except it was silver, she had a gray ring on her left ring finger, with three serpent heads on it. She also didn't have a hat, bows, or buttons on her jacket. Just a hood in the back. Her right eye was also green, as appear to her left blue one. She appeared to be 9 years old. "I... sorry i... I didn't mean to intrude..." "No, that is alright. Who are you?" The girl sighed, it was obvious that she was having a hard time. "I... I'm... Dimidium..." "I see, then tell me. Where do you come from? Another dimension? We seem to be getting a lot of scenarios including alternate dimension recently." Dimidium nodded, "Everyone in my dimension was... k... killed. All that was... left was... was... the evil that... that caused all of this... and so... so having there be nobody left but me, I couldn't allow it to come back. So I... I destroyed the dimension..." "You destroyed an entire dimension?" "N-now Wait. I... I can't do that anymore..." "And How is that?" "Before I destroyed it... I cast my powers away... I didn't leave myself defenseless... but I have almost all of my powers away to allow myself to leave..." "I see... now, was there anyone else? When you came through, did anyone else come that might've arrived in a different place?" Dimidium stared at the floor... then back to Histoire, "Well... yes... but they didn't come with me... I... left them at another dimension... a place I knew they would be happy..." "Ah, now then, final question. Who do you remember from your dimension?" "Well... I remember the 4 CPUS, and the candidates. And I think her name was IF... that's all... oh, yeah there was you... your name was... Hi... Histro?" "No, it is Histoire." "Oh... sorry..." "it is alright, young minds have a tendency to forget things." She sighs, "If you'll excuse me, please wait here." "...ok?" Histoire left the room, leaving Dimidium in silence. "...god f*** me this is going awfully..." Dimidium turned around, and looked at the sharecite. It's light partially illuminating the room, "...so that's what it looks like... mom never let me see one before..." Dimidium stood in silence for a few more minutes. Before the elevator doors opened, and 3 other people walked out with Histoire. Dimidium mentally screamed, 'Come on... not more...' one of the people, this dimensions IF spoke first, "So who did you want us to meet- oh." IF, Neptune, And Nepgear all looked at Dimidium. Histoire introduces everyone. "Neptune, IF, Nepgear. This, is Dimidium." The three looked over to her, Neptune took initiative. "Hiyah!" "Hi..." IF looked over to Histoire, completely ignoring Dimidium. "So Histoire. Where'd she come from?" "I do not know. From another dimension is all I gathered." Neptune continued trying to have a conversation with Dimidium, she kept backing up... "Hey... you know you don't have to keep backing up right? I'm not gonna like stab you or something." Dimidium's pupils shrunk upon hearing this. "Neptune... if she doesn't want to talk, don't force her to." "Aw cmon Nep JR. What's so wrong about getting to know the new kid?" Neptune And Nepgear talked about Dimidium. Whilst she couldn't believe the fact the SHE. Nepgear was here. The one who'd taken so much from her. Taken everything for that matter. She wanted to kill her where she stood... but she couldn't... this wasn't the same Nepgear she new, she had no involvement. She didn't deserve any harm. Although Dimidium would never want to be friends again. Nepgear finally notices this. Commented on it, "G-Goodness, why are you staring at me so angrily?" Dimidium didn't respond, the memories and pain of what she, Well not her specifically. But what not SHE had done still plaques her mind. Histoire looked to Dimidium and got her attention, "Dimidium, What are you exactly?" "Huh?" "Are you a CPU?" "Oh, right? Well I don't know exactly... but... what Mom, and Dad told me I'm part CPU, part Calish." "Who is your mother and father?" "Well... dads name was Raidea... and moms name was... Blanc..." Neptune hearing stumbled back, "H-huh!?"

(Back to the MC's Raidea's P.O.V)

The three of us all fell through the sky and hovered above what looked like a large lake. First of all... doesn't this feel kinda familiar? Second of all, "OH S***!" "Oh wait... good god Raidea watch out!" Abo threw part of a tree stump at me, and mocked me into the tops of the tress. "THIS ISN'T MICH BETTER! GREAT! WERE GOIN DOWN THE SPACE-TIME ROLLERCOASTER! ...also feels strangely familiar..." A loud splash echoes throughout the forest, as Abo, And Saka fall into the lake. Abo didn't feel it well. "SON OF A B*** THAT HURT!" Saka was completely fine. "Ah, you'll live."

Raidea & Abo: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!

Abo slowly crawled he way out of the river, whilst Saka became Jesus and walked on the water. "Ok... I need to get back to Gabo, And Gheo. Tell em what happened." "Uh... guys?" "Yeah, I gotta get to Mala to." "Guys..." "Wait how long have we been gone anyways?" "Guuuys!" "I think about 3 weeks..." "oh damn! Mala must be worried sick!" "GUYS!" The tonof then finally turn to me

Saka & Abo: What?

"I don't think this is Calio..." they blankly stare. "Just think about it... breathe in, and out slowly." Saka takes a deep breath. Then the realization hits her, "...way to much Co2 in the air. Be it we will basically never run out of air. That's..." I look up at the sky, "Pretty awful for the Ozone later... now where the hell are-" "Virtua forest." "Yeah don't even know why I asked..." "This is just sad..." "So, progress the plot and head to Planeptune?" "You know what? Sure." We walk through Virtua forest. It seemed like an exact replica of the place where me and Dorian met. "Yeah, I remember this path. Follow me." I remember the steps we took, and lead them down the trails. Saka chimes up, "So... why are we here in another Gamindustri?" "My guess... we overpowered it, and got overshot." "Makes sense I guess." We continue walking down the forest, talking about random s*** yo ends the tension. "So Saka..." "Yee?" "Did we actually properly like... enforce the name of Iro? Or did we just say that and left it on hold forever?" "I... you know what that's it's name now. Screw it." "Sounds good... so... when is Iro set to exist?" Abo sighs, "Saka... do you even know this one?" "...no..." "Well When did the egg- Sorry Iro. Actually appear in your core?" "About a week or two ago..." "so that equals to about... 5-6 weeks?" "Ah. So... the hard parts over right?" "Yup, nows it's essentially and egg. Your only supposed to incubate it on your core if you can't lay it to rest somewhere. But... I guess just keep doing what your doing, and to answer your question no. It does not hurt to watch an egg hatch... physical atleast..." So... is it me tally scarring? I turn to Abo, repeating my self narration. "...don't question." "Sounds good." As I say that, we open up to a snowy field... "...Virtua extends just a tad to far in this dimension." "How do you even know this is an alternate dimension?" "I'm just gonna trust what Dorian told me about dimension... that's probably going to be the WORST mistake of my life..." "Yup... I believe it..." We walk out, and Abo's instantly cold. Saka's cold to... but not acting like Abo, "Well Abo, welcome to Lowee... I think..." Abo ignored me as we keep walking, "So here's are plan. Find a way to Planeptune from here, talks to Histoire. Go home, sound good?" "J-Jesus Christ if w-we get out of t-this cold faster." Saka stares irritatedly at Abo, "Oh shut it." "...I'm not heading to the s*** show of the basilicom again. So, just see the map at the guild? Yeah let's do that." "Huh?" We continue aimlessly walking down the streets of Lowee, not having the slightest clue of where the guild is... do they even have one of those? That doesn't mater, but what does matter. Is that we found Histoire... she was... talking to Blanc? We hide behind a building as I listen in, apparently Blanc needed to see something, something... how did she put it? 'A life changing sight.' Whatever THAT means. They start to walk to Planeptune, "Ok, screw it we're following them." "Ok, now Saka, don't make any noise ok? I know you love to just scream all the time, but this is when you DONT do that." Saka sighs, and nods we follow them down to Planeptune, ocassionally going off their path to insure the illusion that we weren't following them, and holy s*** that worked! Really? I thought Saka would e gotten her head stuck in another... oh damn it... we look at the basilicom, everything feels the same... except for that... I can feel magic in there... a great force... it feels so much like mine. Almost a bit... to much... I gotta find out what THAT is... when we walked in, Histoire and Blanc had already left. And in their place, was this dimensions IF. She talks on some sort of pink flip-phone before noticing us, and putting the phone away. "How is everyone getting in here today? What do you need?" "We need to talk to Histoire." "About what?" "None of your concern, that's what." "Hm... I guess thats true, well Histoire kinda busy with something rather important right now. You'll have to wait until she's done." "*sigh* Fair enough." The three of us waited for what felt like an eternity, I tried to listen in on the conversation, but it was like trying to listen in on a brick wall, I couldn't hear s*** they were on an entirely different level than us. Truth be told I'm not sure why I even bothered. I look over to IF, giving up on whatever the hell I was just doing, "So, any idea when they'll be done?" She shakes her head. "No, she wanted everyone else except Lady White Heart to leave. Something very important must be happening." "You don't know?" IF shakes he d head again, "No. all I know is some child appeared." "Hm. I see." I take my phone out, and boot up and old friend... f***in Flappy Bird. 'S the best way to kill time.' After about 7,325 Deaths and making 10 points max. I hear the elevator doors open, and see two girls walk out, One was this dimensions Blanc. But the other I've never seen before, she had no hat, and a silver variation of Rom, and Rams outfit. She seemed to be following very closely behind Blanc, staring at the floor. Did this dimensions Blanc have 3 sisters? I don't know, not do I care. What I do know. Is that this girl is practically radiating with magical energy. And it almost feels like it's mine, about halfway across the room, she seems to also pick up on this, and looks up, and around the room. To the right, saw nothing, then left. And just stopped when she saw me. She just stared. And stares. And stared yet further.


	8. Chapter 8 - Candidate Demon Brother

"...you good? Or?" "But I thought...?" "Do I know you?" She closes her eyes, inhaled and let's out a deep sigh. "Ok... you are... Raidea, right?" "Yeah... how do you know my name?" "Um... m- Blanc, this... is who my father was from my world... and Raidea, I don't expect you to know who I am. It was a different Raidea after all..." Saka looks over to me, "Better be." "I don't even see how it would be possible for a Calish and a human to procreate. That doesn't work." I turn to this dimensions Blanc, "Do you get any of this?" She sighs, "Not a clue." "That makes the two of us." The girl glances behind me, at Saka, and Abo. "Oh... you're here to? Heh, the whole gangs here..." Saka looks back to her, "Uh... I was there?" "Yeah... you were dead though." "What?" "Was I There?" She turns to Abo... "...I have no clue who you are..." "Why did I not see this coming." She looks back to me, "So... about who you are." "Oh, right. I'm Dimidium..." "Ok... so... what your saying is... that in another dimension... you are me and Blancs kid?" "Mhm..." I look to Blanc, then back to Saka. "Something tells me otherwise. I don't trust you." "Oh, well. For one. Everyone from Calio died in some battle. Then Raidea, and Gabo went to Gamindustri to live. Then I think Saka came around again as a ghost after Raidea and Blanc started being together..." "Why am I dead? Also... you know Gabo?" "Mhm, we were best friends..." "So... when were you born when this happened?" "Oh, um. Not until after...Ike a few months after Saka came around." "Then how the hell do you know all of this?" "Look... I'm just passing on what I've been told. God when I came here I wasn't expecting f***ing jeopardy!"

Saka fakes a surprise, "Hey! Watch your f***ing language! We don't swear I. This f*-" I put my hand over her mouth, "Ok. Jokes to far." "Sorry... I just... can't control myself under stress ok?" I look to Blanc, "How long have you known this?" "Not long, I just found out." "Ah." Dimidium looks back up to me, I look back at her. Stare her dead in the eyes and make her take a step back. Mission accomplished. Make her regret staring at me. "So... if you are another me's child... does that explain why I feel almost MY magic radiating off of you?" "Um... well I think so... I fell it on you to so... probably... that or you molested me." "Defintely NOT the ladder." Saka chimes up, "In still not buyin it." She cups her hands over her face. Now she's clearly on the brink of a nervous breakdown. "Look... what reason would I even have to lie to you Damnit?" I begin to turn to Blanc, I was going to ask her what her stand was on this, then something under the kids hair caught my eye. I kneeled down in front of her, and moved her hands from her face. "Hang on..." I move a small piece of her hair that was covering what I saw, revealing a tear in the skin on the side of her forehead this in turn scared the crap out of her. And almost made her fall back, the skin around it was almost transparent... it's so similar to what I have... under my hair... you know what let's not talk about me... "...Yeah... I believe you... I know that. Your definitely part of me." I stand back up, "Yeah... sorry I doubted you..." Saka walks up next to her, "So... why exactly did you leave your dimension?" Dimidium's breathing practically escalated to f*** fast.

Raidea & Blanc: Don't answer that.

I turn to Saka, "I think she's good for now Saka..." "Um... sorry?" "*sigh* well Blanc... what do you say we do?" "Hm?" "What should we do about this? ...now remembering that this you doesn't know me, so I probably shouldn't be acting like I know you that much... then again I don't even think the Blanc there and I said one word to each other... no, no we did t. Nevermind." "Ok..." she had the most confused face. "God I've caused so much hassle haven't I?" "No... no... kinda- yeah." "Saka. Don't." "What, it's practically nature for me." "Well then, Dimidium. I gotta ask. Two things actually. 1, do you have any weapons to defend yourself?" "Hm? Oh. Yeah, I've got my... daggers..." she runs her hands along the side of her jacket, then lifted up one side, and looks at a dagger hilt... with no daggers in them... "I... how did I forget them?" "Did you forget them or do you lose them?" "...can it be both?" "Yup. Your my kid." "Um, thanks?" "Anyways, So... you have no means to defend yourself." "Uh... Yeah I can... no..." I sigh, and pull out the dagger I found earlier, "Here take this thing." She takes the dagger by the blade, "I've already got a solid half of what this thing has anyways... why are you staring at it?" She stares at the dagger, then had a long. Hard blink. "T-thank you..." Blanc chimes up from behind me, "What is that?" "Ah. Just some trinket left behind by someone I used to know." "Alright." "Now, second question. Who else was in your dimension?" "Um... um... *exhale* ok... there was You, Mo- Blanc, Saka, Arno-" 'What is this?' Get out of my head. Also I don't know. 'Fair enough.' F** you. 'Right back.' "Uh, you ok?" "Yeah, just confused for a minute." "Ok... there was Arno, Saka, Kaidea, Rom, Ram, Neptune, er. The... CPUS, And Candidates... that's how you say it..." "Oh... you... hm...-" "Oh, right. Gabo, And Iro."

Raidea & Saka: They don't exist yet.

"God... is this entire family dimension hoppers?" "Apparently So..." Saka looks at her once more, "So... what the hell happened in your dimension that made you leave?" Dimidium started breathing fast again, before passing out and face planting. "Damnit Saka you have her a freaking panic attack!" "Hey, I had to know." I slap Saka across the face, followed by Abo, hell even Blanc joined in on this. "Ow... yeah I kinda deserve it." "Kinda!?" "Abo, don't." I turn back yet again to Blnc, should probably upgrade our vocabulary. We use that phrase a lot. "So... what's gonna happen?" "I don't know who you are but." Blanc activates HDD, and picked Dimidium up. "I'll just take her back to Lowees basilicom. She said she knew some people there." "Sounds good. See ya." Blanc left via the balcony, "Well then." "F*** you Saka." "Don't you two dare start." I turn towards the door to where I'm assuming Histoire was, aaaand it's automatic. The doors open, letting the light into the room... hm. I was half expecting a comment on the natural light. "Huh? Who are you?" "Wowie, we got a load of newbies today." "Yup, Neptune's the same." I turn towards Histoire, "You know why I'm here don't you?" "Huh? Well, yes but-" "Then lets just skip this bs intro scene, it's getting boring and old." "Agreed." "Shut up Neptune." "Um... well, ok. Unfortunately, we seem to have a major crisis on our hands. My apologies, but I cannot help you." "*sigh* look I'm pretty sure you know all of this already. But this is pretty friggin important to us. If we help you with your crisis, will you help us?" Histoire looks at me, then Saka, then Abo. "Hmm... *sigh* very well. Assist us in this chaos. And I will help you return to your world." "Thank you. Now then, what's the problem." Neptune looks to me, "Well, welcome to the party! We're figuring out that part to..." "Joyus day..." "Ok, you three, before I explain the situation to you. I must explain to you what ASIC is." "Hmm... Androids Sit In Cinnamon?" "What? No. They are the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime." "Well then wouldn't it be the ASoIC?" "That's what I said!" "Wow Neptune's finally making sense." "Boo!" "Everyone please! They are a group who is dedicating to Erving the deity of sin Arfoire." "Hmm, antagonist group. Got it." "Good. Now then, I need you and the other goddesses to go to the Gamindustri Graveyard. That is where they're gathering their energy from." "Wait Histoire!" Nepgear stood up, "Let me go!" "What? No Nepgear. This is far to dangerous for you-" "What's the worst that can happen?" "Many things!" "Well, I mean wouldn't it be better to have more people to fight along side? Is there not strength in numbers?" "Well yes I suppose that is true but..." "But?" "...very well." "Your welcome." "I have already informed the other Goddesses about this, I need you to leave tommorow." "Sounds good." "Alrighty!" "This has better be worth it!" "We won't lose!" "Dont hold your breath..." Ah, classical pre battle talk before the day of the battle. When you actually have it. "You three-" "Look it probably says in that book of yours what our names our so. Why we doin this whole strangers thing?" "I am simply trying to make this easier on your end!" "It's already to far gone!" "Fine then. Raidea, I understand where you come from. I will give you three a guest room until tommorow." "...isn't this how it went down in Fate?" "Most likely." "Alright. Sorry for the whole intruding thing." "*sigh* it is alright. Thank you for your assistance." "Thanks for your help." Hope she keeps her word. We walk out of the room, as Neptune turns to me. "So, Uh. Never got your name." "Raidea. Saka, Abo. Pleasure to probably not be of use." "Nah, you'll be fine. So, hey you wanna play a game?" "Yup. Definitely hasn't changed. Screw it. Got nothin better to do." She jumps onto the couch, as I sit down next to her. She flips the switch on a console and throws me a controller, "So, what game?" "NepKart 06!" "...oh s***..." we select our characters and get to the vehicle customization. "Karts!" "I'll just take an ATV and say nothing..." we play a couple of rounds, "Ha! You'll never beat my kar-" "NO I AM NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN!" "Ooook then..." we play a few more rounds before Saka, and Abo joined the fun. "Damn Karts suck Neptune. Get a bike it's really easy to control." "What was that?" "DON'T YOU TWO DARE START!" Saka smirks, "ATVs are the best." "DONT START THE JOKE IS GOING TO FAR!" "You can never take this 'to far'-" "YOU CAN EASILY TAKE THIS TO FAR!" "Nothing can beat karts!" "GOODBYE!" I throw the controller down and walk out of the room, following my bearer instinct, I head out to the streets of Planeptune. Try to clear my head. "I have a sneaking feeling that Tommorow is not gonna be f***in Hell?" I walk around for an hour or two, looking at the various shops, stores, and buildings. "Not much different than the one back there..." Actually no scratch that it's the exact same. Well things will certainly be... different for now. The light around me begins to dim, as my shadow is casted in the ground, the sun was setting. The sky lighting up with many different colors. "Guess Ill head back..." I teleport back to Planeptunes basilicom, specifically. To Saka, and Abo's core signal. Essentially it's a thing that shows our location to one another. They were already in the room provided for us, "The hell'd you go?" "Updog." "You can't be serious." "Yeah, don't know why I thought you would fall for that. But I actually went to see downcat." "What the fuck is downcat?" "Eh not much." "...I hate you." "I hate me to." Abo sighs, "Well. I don't know about you. But I'm going to bed." "Abo, we don't sleep unless we need energy. Why are you trying to-" "Lets See. Here was the fact that we got trapped in a giant pyramid for about a day. Had to fend off a s*** ton of Lokonabs, and not to mention we had to stop YOU from killing someone." Saka glares at me. "Twice." "Wait really?" "You weren't here." "Ah." "...ok yeah I guess that makes sense." "That being said. Gnight." Saka thinks for a moment, "Actually, I think I'll join you... well not join you. But gnight Raidea." "Uh, bye?" They climbed into 2 of 3 beds. I had no need to sleep. I'm just fine... 'So that's why your kind are all insomniacs.' I'm gettin real tired of your b***in demon. 'Says the... forget it.' Ha Gotcha. 'Is that what you think you did?' Yeah. It is. '...for now we'll say your right, but soon.' Soon what? Hey! Don't just leave me here! '╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮' wow real mature.

[Meanwhile]

*sound of wrists cracking* "AH F***!"

[ɾ◉⊆◉ɹ]

Yo! I'm talking to you! I cross my fingers behind my back, "2018 Grinch is best!" 'WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST SAY!?' "What was that?!" "No not you! I'm trying to bait out the demons in my head." "Raidea you've got some serious problems." "So I've noticed!" Saka give up on me. 'Good day. Get some sleep or something. Of everyone I've hosted with, you are by far the most f***ing annoying!' Deal wit it! He seems to have had enough of my s***. And frankly I think everyone here is... I sit down in a chair, and plug in my phone. And watch YouTube for the rest of the night,

(Cue The entire god of war franchise)

A knock on the door woke everyone up, "Hey! Rise and shine! Time to go!" Saka and Abo get up, "What the hell have you been doin all night?" "Rewatching all of god of war." "Nice. Well we'd better get goin." "Yeah, ill met y'all out in a sec." "Oooookaayyy..." the two of them left my room, "...I seriously have a feeling this will end awfully... well Dimidium. If you know me, hopefully you'll find this." I summon my core on my hands, and reach inside to take the small power button shaped crystal, absorbing a small amount of its power, but leaving the majority of it in the crystal. I then place the sharecite crystal on the table. "Just in case. Use it." I open the door, and walk outside. "What was that bout?" "\\_(-_-)_/" "Fair enough I guess." "Is that the third one Histoire?" I follow the voice to see the CPUS of this dimension. "Yes, they will be assisting you 5. Are you all prepared?" The Goddesses activated HDD. As the three of us activated C.O.A "Ready." "Then I will send you to the Graveyard."

And soon enough we were all teleported back to the graveyard. Where there stood a tall edgy gothic looking female, red particle wings, Saka and Abo seemed to recognize them. "Alrighty then. Shall we?" We all draw our weapons, "Take this!" White Heart and Green Heart flew at her first, White Heart slams her hammer down, but is blocked by the girls- hey the scythes my weapon!

They existed before you.

Damnit.

This knocks White Heart back, as the gi- 'Just call her magic.' Ok... as magic shoots pink vines at her, pulled her in and smacked her with her scythe. "To slow!" Green Heart attempts to attack, but is punched back by magic. "Be gone." Magic expels a wave of energy, causing Green Heart to fly into a nearby wall. "Ok, my turn!" Saka dives at magic, and attempts to impale her with her trident, but is blocked. Luckily she dodged under a crescent slice. She then tried to leg sweep her... but missed, Magic didn't even do anything. She just straight up whiffed that attack. Magic hits her with the top of her scythe, as she goes sliding across the ground... and the sliding of the steel armor against the rock filling everyone's ears. I pictured magic wouldn't care. But that s*** is LOUD! "Saka stop!" "F*** YOU!" Abo, Black Heart, And Purple Heart Ready for their attack. Purple and Black Heart dove at magic, and begin to rapidly attack her. Abo during hundreds of arrows from the back. Not a single one hitting, once magic dealt with Black, And Purple. She deflected one of Abo's arrows back at her. Causing her to collapse. Magic ignores me, and approaches Nepgear, who started running her goddamn dialogue scene. "Hey! Forgettin me!?" I teleported behind magic and slice her in the back, and I hit her. It was only a small hit. But I got her! Nice. "Patience, I've got some for you to." She picks me up by the neck, and throws me across the ground, Nepgear resuming her dialogue. "At this rate... GAMINDUSTRI IS DOOMED!"

(Meanwhile: In Calio)

The people of Floce were gathered in the very center of the city, following the command of their elders. "I thank you all for coming here. But I'm sure you will not feel the same after what you are about to see... Vixen." The red haired girl in a black jacket, and jeans stepped forward. She was a good friend of Raidea and was filling in as leader of Floce whilst he was missing, "Yes sir." Vix pointed to a large crystal that was levitating in a stand in the center of Floce. On each side, a portal opened. Swirling vortexes engulfed it, when they cleared. What seemed like a camera watching the battle between the Cores and the CPU's, against magic. Only it was more like a live stream. The citizens of a Floce saw their core on the ground, using his scythes to stop himself from being flung any further. "We... atleast have answers..." The citizens looked in horror as their guardian. The one who swore to protect their home. And his. Was being beaten by some strange woman with a scythe, Vixen looked up at the portal, "...come on Raidea." The elder stared at the screen, "Our faith rests upon you." The citizens were not discouraged however. They had high hopes for this battle, they believed their guardian could win. "So many depend on your success."

(Back to the battle)

Magic had already taken care of Nepgear, and now approaches me. I was not in the best condition from that fall. "Your the only one who was able to actually hit me. I'm impressed. To bad it will end here." I see her slowly approaching me, inch-by-inch. Taunting me. But... behind her, a smallest glimmer of white light... could it be... that they're watching me? ...of course. They've been watching this whole fight haven't they. Knowing what I must do, I use my scythe as a stick, and drag myself up from the dirt. "You know something magic..." I close both my eyes, "I've realized something about you, about everyone." "And what might that be?" "Your all to quick to assume how strong we are." My left eye spring open, as a bright white flame expels from it, the ruby, and sapphire lodged in my holy had all started glowing white. The top part of the blade emitted a bright white fire. "I'll show you how strong we are now... as one!" I teleport behind magic, as a large explosion fills the area. "Even if I fail. I can rest assured knowing I've done all I can."

Raidea fought off magic as long as he could, the people of his land still giving him their faith. But... even the strongest blade, grows rusty and breaks. No, even with the power of his people. Magic was to strong for Raidea to defeat. But this was not the end. Raidea has purposely taken a portion of his share power so that he could still be linked up to it. And in Planeptunes Basilicom. Where Raidea has left his sharecite, the people's faith inflated Raidea's shares themselves. His sharecite floated now in the middle of that room, as it began spinning slowly, then faster, faster, and faster. Each time it speeds up. The light emitting from it grows brighter. Histoire, Who was pacing down the halls, comprehending What happened at the battle, noticed the light under the door. She walked up to the door,

And opened it. As the light flashed at its brightest, a few seconds later. It clears, and in its place, was a male teen. He had black jeans, black sneakers, a white t-shirt. And yellow scarf, and a scar down his right eye. He frantically glanced around him, and put his hand on his chest. Then on his stomach, "...how?" "Oh my..." The male looks around, then taps his fingers together, claps twice. And clicks twice with his tongue. After 3 seconds, he turns towards the general area of Histoire... "Who are you?" "*ahem* I am Histoire, and if you were just born from... that can only mean one thing." "Uh, can you speak a little louder, I'm deaf, so unless your screaming. I can't pick up the sound waves. Yes that's how I hear. I use freaking echolocation to. Don't you just love being both blind AND deaf?" Histoire floats past the male, and into the room, "As I thought. Raidea left his sharecite. Meaning your are a CPU Candidate." "...a what now?" "A CPU Candidate. Tell me, what is your name?" "...Kaidea."


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting The Candidates, er 1

Histoire sighed and spoke once more, "Do you know what I'm talking about when I say 'CPU Candidate'?" "Why are we talking about computers?" "No, no. CPUS, or Console Patron Units. They were created by the original goddess to protect Gamindustri. There are currently 4 CPUS in this dimension, and 1 lesser CPU. There are also the CPU Candidates like yourself." "Ok then, Who are the CPUS?" "Theres Purple Heart, the goddess of Planeptune. Black Heart, the goddess of Lastation, White Heart, Goddess of Lowee, Green Heart, goddess of Leanbox. And the 5th, Demon Heart. Whom has not founded a nation, he only arrived a day ago." "So are the candidates all female to?" "Yes, all except you." "Yay... I'm definitely gonna be targeted... well then, which one is my sibling... also am I older or younger?" "You are the younger one. And surprisingly you are the CPU Candidate of Demon Heart." "So... where are they now?" "All of the CPUS have gone to battle against an evil known as ASIC. They have all been captured." "...is that bad?" "Indeed. One of the CPU Candidates was also captured, and unfortunately it is the one of this land, Planeptune." "*sigh* here we go again, who are the candidates?" "Well, there is You. Uni, of Lastation, Rom, and Ram of Lowee. And Nepgear of Planeptune. Lowee also now seems to have a new Candidate, the White her human form, Dimidium. Although I am not entirely certain of that." "...what about Leanbox?" "Leanbox doesn't have a CPU Candidate." "That's just sad." "Green Heart would agree." "So... now what happens?" "Well, without the CPUS. There is none to stop ASIC from taking over Gamindustri." "So... it's basically the apocalypse." "What? No that is not what I meant... take over Gamindustri as in. Remove people faith in the CPUS." "Ohhh, that don't make sense but I'll role with it. So... without a CPU won't this nation just collapse?" "Well, The faith and people and out share count will dwindle. But the Planeptune itself will still stand." "...so without the CPU your screwed?" "Not exactly, if anything were to happen to the CPU. The candidate would take over, and there is no longer a candidate... so our time is dire." "I see... how can I help?" "What? No, that is not necessary-" "Do I have anything else to do?" "You speak the truth. Hmm, well we can start you off by getting you a guild membership." "The guild?" "Hm, in your terms 'the quest system'" "Ohhhh... how do I get one?" "We have someone who works for the guild here in the basilicom. I shall call her for you." "...most people here are females aren't they..." "You and your brother are the first male characters who I have seen with screen time..." "This doesn't faze you at all does it?" "I do not pay attention to gender. It is irrelevant." "Finally! Someone gets it!" Histoire floats out of the room, as Kaidea followed, when they arrived at what looked like the main area, Kaidea clicked a few more times, getting a layout of the area. Histoire went over to what looks like a laptop of some sort, and got on a call with someone, "Hello IF. I need your help for a moment... there has been a new CPU Candidate born... yes, another one. if you and Compa could come, that would be nice. Be seeing you." "So, Histoire." "Yes?" "Even if I help out with Planeptune or whatnot. Is there even anything we can do about the captured CPUS and my brother?" "Yes there is, I also want to inform you of two other who were captured along with the CPUS." "Because it's never that simple is it... I'm all ears. I'm not, because I'm deaf. But just tell me." "Along with the four CPUS there were three people from another dimension that went to help them. One of them is your brother." "Hm, what are there names." "I... I do not know." Histoire knew the names of them, she knows everything. She's the tome. But she figured it best to not tell Kaidea. He would find out soon enough. "Ok... that doesn't explain about what we can do about it." "I was just getting to that, if we can gather the aid of the CPU Candidates, we may be able to rescue the CPUS. I want to ask you to try to complete this task, but you cannot do it alone, I do not believe you have the power currently to make the journey to the other nations without getting hurt,'as well as the facts that I doubt thenCandidates will on any level believe you when you speak of your cause, as they are unfamiliar as to where you stand." "Well then what do we do?" "We need to first rescue your fellow candidate Nepgear. You two can then rally the CPU Candidates, and rescue the CPUS." "Well then why the he'll cant I just go try to make them trust me!? Why would they trust her specificall?" "Nepgear has a background as Planeptunes Candidate, a nation they are atleast familiar with. You were born 5 minutes ago and your brother existed for a day. There is no hope for them believing you." "Ow, my pride." "You'll survive." "So Wait a second, we cant rescue Nepgear without the help of the candidates right? Then this mission is basically impossible-" "Not Exactly. We can make what is called 'a share crystal'" "...so we share it with each other?" "Very funny." "So... explain." "it is a crystallized form of share energy, what gives both the CPUS, and Candidates their power. If we make this share crystal, it may have enough power to awaken the CPUS." "Well then why do we need the candidates? Why not just do that?" "In the current state we are in, that is not possible. It will take quite a while to create a share crystal to awaken the CPUS. But with the help of the candidates, we may be able to gather enough shares from all the nations to fight against ASIC." "...ooooh..." "You do not understand do you?" "Not in the slightest." The elevator doors to the basilicom, as IF and Compa stepped in. "Is this who you were talking about Histoire?" "Yes. This is the new CPU Candidate Who was just born. IF, Compa. This is Kaidea." Compa looks at Kaidea, "Hello" Kaidea didn't realize the two of them had entered, nor did he hear Compa, "Um, Compa. Kaidea cannot hear, or see. So if you want him to hear you I suggest getting a bit closer, or talk louder." "But if he can't hear then he won't know what I'm saying even if I do that." "How he does it is a mystery to me as well... not literally, he uses sound waves. But trust me." Compa nods and walks up to Kaidea,

"Hello!" Kaidea clicks a few times, and turns to Compa, "Jesus Christ! When'd you get there?!" "Just now." "Ok... who are you?" "My names Compa, and this is Iffy." "There's another one? Goddamnit where? This is really annoying to keep track of." Kaidea clicked a few more times, then turned to the direction of IF, "Oh. Hey. Iffy was it?" "No. IF, I'm the windwalker of Gamindustri." "So a guardian?" "Huh?" "Guess not. Well then, nice to meet y'all... now what?" "IF, I must ask that you take Kaidea down to the guild to get his membership, he's going to be assisting Planeptune in the CPUS absence and will need a card." "So he's going to be running Planeptune? Someone who was just born?" "Wait what!? I never agreed to that! I said I would HELP. Not rule your country! ALSO WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THIS COUNTRY LIKE COMMUNISTS!?" "..." "..." "..." "Forget I said anything." "IF, Kaidea is not going to be running Planeptune. He's just going to be assisting us." "Ok then, Kaidea. Come with me." "Don't expect me not to fall behind." IF, and Kaidea step into the elevator to the bottom floor of the basilicom. "So, I have to ask. How do you know where everyone is if your blind?" "Well, it's essentially similar to echolocation. If not practically exact. I make clicking sounds with my tongue. They send out waves that bounce off things and come back to me, and based on they way they come back, I can 'sort of' get my surroundings. It's not perfect, but I've used it for a while now, it seems to have worked." "Weren't you just born?" "Probably." Once the elevator opened, IF lead Kaidea to the guild of Planeptune. It seemed to be empty for this event scene, IF walks up to the receptionist. "I have someone here who needs a guild card." Kaidea wasn't paying attention, practically disabling him even more to sound. He was trying to get a layout of the room before he did anything. "Ok, send them here." "Ok. Kaidea, come here... Kaidea." Kaidea clicked a few times, still not bearing. "Kaidea." If walked closer to Kaidea, "Kaidea!" "Jesus! What?" "Go walk up there." Kaidea clicked a few more time and walked over to the receptionist, bumping into a pole on his way. "Hi?" "Hello, if you can please fill out this form for me." The receptionist put the form and a pen down, Kaidea ran his hand down the page and looked up at the receptionist, "...do you have it in brail?" The receptionist sighs, reaches under the counter, and handed him a new form. He took it and sat down at a table with IF. Yes they have those at the freaking Guild for some reason... then again it does look like some tavern, "Ok, so let's see... how old are you? Uh... a few minutes? What am I supposed to put here?" "Just be honest, I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it all." "Yes so what should I write. 'Yeah I was born what 10 minutes ago? I'd like a membership that lets me go and try to slaughter deadly creatures.' Cause that'll get me in." "You'd be surprised... we got Nepgear her card only a few minutes after she was born to." "I am already fed up with this world." Kaidea finished filling out the form, and gave it to the receptionist. "Great. I'll just look this over, you can go have a seat while you wait." "Ok, guess were playin rpg quest's now." "Ha." Kaidea sits down at the table, to find IF drinking some sort of drink from the tavern, "Did you want something?" "Do they have Butter Beer?" "What in the world is that?" "No, I don't." IF sighed, and put her cup down "So, do you even have a weapon?" "Yup. Indeed I do." "Can I look at it?" "Not inside." "Why's that?" "...Ill show you when we start the quest." The receptionist called Kaidea over, but to no avail. "She's callin you." "Oh." Kaidea walked up, "Ok. Here is your card." "You can't be serious. I've literally been alive for 10 minutes." "We've seen younger." "How!? Ah forget it." Kaidea walked back over to IF, who was now at some quest terminal thing, "So now what?" "Now you do your first quest, we'll do something easy to start you off. Here we go, collect 5 Dogoo jelly." "Oh boy! Ffffetchquest!... oh wait I can't make that joke because it's a literal fetchquest." "When would you use that joke any other time?" "I have ways." "And you've only existed for 13 minutes." "...your so timing this aren't you?" "14 minutes Kaidea. 14." The receptionist stamps their cards or however the hell they do it in this world. The two made it to the entrance to Virtua Forest, IF looks at the sheet, "Ok. It's pretty deep into Virtua Forest. Hope your ready for some walking-" "No need to. Barren! Wake the f*** up!" Kaidea held one of his hands out, as the ground began sparking wildly, a small burst of light engulfs the sparks, as a black and yellow horse jumped out from the air. His mane, hooves, and symbols on his fur were flowing with electricity. "IF, meet Barren. Barren... If." "It's IF." "Yeah well now your if to me. Hop on." Kaidea swung himself onto Barren, followed by IF just climbing on. "Hm... Barren hehe, let's 'get IF used to you'." Barren gave a deep gnarly neigh in response. To Kaidea it translates to 'F*** Yeah let's do this s***.' "Great. If. Prepare yourself." Barren took off through the forest, heading for their destination. Jumping over random s*** just to screw with IF. "Aaaand were here." Bareen stopped as Kaidea jumped off. Followed by IF sliding off, "So, how was it?" "Lets Just get this over with." "Hm, alrighty then." IF Drew her Katars, and Kaidea put his hand around what seemed like an invisible sword hilt on his back, as he drew it out a clear crystal blade with a golden hilt formed in his hand. "Now here's why I could show you inside." Kaidea raised the blade towards the sky as a bolt of lightning crashed upon it. Electrifying it. "Now then. Where are they?" "Right there." Kaidea clicked a few times, "...gettin nothin." "Then we should get closer." IF led Kaidea closer to the Dogoos, "Oh yeah. Now then, let's do this." Kaidea charged at the Dogoos, and slashed one into 7 pieces. "Have at me!" The Dogoos rammed into Kaidea, and somehow died, "Maby don't ram into someone who's radiating electricity!" AAAAAAAAnd I've lost all hope for this series.

I think we need a new narrator...

IF sliced one Dogoo as it pixelated into nothingness. "Why the hell did it just PG-13 die with your weapons... but with mine there's now blue Dogoo guts and s*** everywhere. Something tells me that SHOULDN'T happen." "...makes it easier to get the Jelly." "This looks like 3 buckets worth of Dogoo jelly. Why dont we just shove a Dogoo or two in a box and take it to the guild. I'll butcher em there." "That could work, but neither of us have a box, or bucket." "True. Alright guess we're doin the grinding method." Kaidea rushes at a few more Dogoos and sliced them all to pieces. Splattering blue Dogoo blood everywhere, "Seriously. I don't think 'Dogoo blood' is even a thing in this franchise!" "Stop complaining about the blood!" "I can't even see the blood! It's the fact that it shouldn't exist!" "Still complaining about the blood!" "Touf***in'che!" After a few more spilled gallons of Dogoo blood and pixels. They finished the quest. "Remind me to wash my blade in water before we go on another one. Although I don't exactly see you being there again." "The quest terminal doesn't do brail." "Nevermind you need to help me." "Lets Just focus on the task at hand." They headed back to the guild and completed the quest. "Ok, so we're splitting it 50/50 right?" "Yup." IF and Kaidea divided up the credits, (the quest didn't give em that much to start with so splitting it only made it smaller) "So... this place's currency is credits huh?" "What do you mean by 'this place?' You were born here." "Eh, past lives and s***." IF gave up on him, as they headed back to the basilicom.

"We're Back Histoire." "Ah, How did it Go you two?" "Kaidea did fairly well for his first quest, though I think his sword can say otherwise." "Anybody know where I can find a river?" "Not in Planeptune." "Damnit." "So, Whats Kaidea going to be doing now?" "Well he can assist in the ways he's doing currently. In the future in anyway he feels fit. We could use the help in the Neptune, and Nepgears absence."

Kaidea: *looking at a map he picked up from the guild* so, if I take a left at ...uh? Jet-Set- OH GOD! *sound of tripping and falling over a left out game console*

"You know, Nep's gonna be preeety mad when she finds out Kaidea broke her game consoles." "It IS her fault for leaving them about everywhere." "That's true."

Kaidea: So, there looks like there's one over- Nope it's in the snowy land? What the hell os this? WHY IS THAT THE ONLY PLACE ON THE ENTIRE MAP THAT HAS SNOW!

"Well hell definitely need to adjust to this from his old life." "What?" "When I said Kaidea was just born, technically speaking I'm incorrect. Kaidea was previously alive and was Raidea's brother in a world far away from our own." "So Wait Kaidea has a past life?" "Indeed, he was not born from Raidea's sharecite, he was REborn."

{Yo. It's me. Kaidea's life here is reborn from stars alignment. Which I'm probably gonna be rewriting in the future. Anyways, now you know}

"So that explains his horse." "He has a horse?" "Yeah." "Hm."

Kaidea: Jesus Christ it can still unfold!? This is the 5th time!

"By the way, where's Compa go?" "She returned to work." "Ok."

Kaidea: What am I even reading!? I thought this was a map!? Not a biography of Morgan Freeman!

"Who?" Histoire shrugs. "Well, It has been quite a long day, tomorrow we will begin the process of sharecite crystal. Even though it will certainly take a while."

Kaidea: *sounds of falling down the stairs* F***!

"And um, also get Kaidea associated with the basilicom layout..." "Well, See you histoire." "Goodbye."

Kaidea: WHERE IN THE F*** AM I!?

"Oh heavens..."

(Meanwhile)

"Nigh, ugh... the hell?" Dimidium sat up to find herself in a small bed, "Well, Guess that's what I get for passing out." "She's finally awake." Dimidium looked over to see Rom, Ram, and Mina. "Oh... hey... um. Where am I?" Mina spoke up, "Miss Blanc brought you here before her capture." "Oh god..." Dimidium stood up, "Guess we're goin through this again." "What?" "Something pretty similar to this happened back in my world... well what WAS my world. Uh... who are you?" Everyone introduced themselves, even though Dimidium already knew who they were... excluding Mina. "So,'I think I got it all." "Good." "Welp, When life gives you lemons... I guess cue the BBT outro here."

(1 1/2 years later [hey I have to give SOMETHING in between now and the prologue])

Time had passed since Kaidea's arrival in Planeptune, and they were making fairly decent progress on the sharecite, it was about halfway done. Kaidea had been assisting Planeptune in any way he can. He'd been doing so practically for the entire 1 1/2 years. It was night, the moonlight shining down upon Planeptune. Kaidea lay out on the railing of the balcony, his back against the wall. Thoughts pondering through his mind, '...so we're about halfway done, but is taking to long... at this point the others would've died of starvation. But apparently there still alive.' He sighed, 'in terms of also seems that people have just been non-stop pirating software, and games. Not to mention the fact that Planeptune still hasn't been doing to well...' "Guess I'll just have to try harder..." A trotting sound echoes on the balcony, being oblivious to Kaidea, it wasn't until a neighing sound was heard that Kaidea realized, "Barren... You bored to? Or just lazy..." Kaidea petted Barren mane, and turned to him, "How do you put up with me sometimes... oh right, you can't talk... Alrighty then. So, what do you think we should do? Huh, what do you think buddy?" Barren let out a snort, "Yeah, but I don't feel like it's enough. I know I can do better. I just have to keep going-" "Do not over work yourself Kaidea." Barren, and Kaidea turned to Histoire. "Your efforts to Planeptune are the best you can offer. I do not want you hurting yourself trying to do more than you are able to." Kaidea said nothing, Barren took a few steps towards Histoire, "Don't, you can trust her." Barren looked at Histoire, and slowly approached her, and lowered his head, "You ever dealt with a horse before?" "Hm, no. I can't say I have." Barren leaned his head towards Histoire, "You can pet him if you want." Histoire hesitated, then ran her hand along the mane of Barren, feeling a small burst of static electricity from the mane alone. She quickly moved her hand at the feeling, "Yeah, that happens." Barren backed up, and returned next to Kaidea. "So, what's up?" "Hm?" "Slang for 'what do you need.' In this case at least, can also mean what's been happening in different cases." "Oh, I overheard you and just came to inform you." "Oh." "Please get off of the railing, it will not end up well if you fall." Kaidea got off of the railing, "So, be honest with me here. How effective am I ACTUALLY being?" "Well You are making good efforts-" "I said be honest." "And I am. Your efforts are sustaining, be it not by a lot. It is keeping Planeptunes shares from being wiped out entirely." "Well, I appreciate the honesty atleast, How much longer until that sharecite is completed by the way?" "We have made progress, It seems it will take a few more years..." "oh how fun... there has to be a way to speed it up..." "At the rate we are at, there is no way." "God, where's the extra pair of hands when you need em... well, I think we both know where I'll be..." Kaidea turned around, and walked back in, leaving Barren, and Histoire in silence. 'He could use some self-discipline can he not?' "Perhaps, how do you know telepathy? If you do not mind me asking." 'That is a secret no ones ears will hear. Although I must ask that you do not speak of my telepathy to Kaidea I do not want him to have to feel my burden with it. Well, I'll be seeing you.' Barren walked across the balcony, yet sparked and vanish into nothing before he could even make it halfway. Histoire sighs, and headed back inside only to once again see Kaidea sitting on the couch, carving out a thin steel gauntlet out of a large chunk of metal he'd found one day questing. He'd been working on it for almost a year now. "Are you making progress?" "Yeah, I'm almost finished with the frame itself. I'm gonna need to find a forge in order to progress though... hm, perhaps I can start a fire... maby melt down some aluminum... no, definitely a forge... eh I'll find one." "It is still a great mystery to me how you did that with a sword." "Well I mean it wasn't hard..." "You cut yourself 24 times..." "Eh, just a minor flaw." "You nearly chopped your entire hand off." "My own mistake?" "You cut a hole in your leg." "Ok I get it, stop destroying my pride." "You must be more careful." "Yeah, yeah. *sigh* you know... something's been troubling me lately..." "And what's that?" "When we first met, when I was first born. You spoke of the CPUS, and Candidates. Like you knew everything about them. If they're the rulers of this world, what does that make you?" Histoire thought for a second of how to have the answer actually make sense to Kaidea. "I am what is called "the tome" I keep track of every event that happens here in Gamindustri." "Hm... so are you like the controller of Fate or something?" "No, I do not control it. Only record it in the tome." "But...

You are the tome?" "Well, yes. But the tome is also a book, full of the past of Gamindustri." "Is that..." "Yes it is the book I'm sitting on." "Oooook... so how in the hell do you do this? How does that work?" "That is a secret only I will ever know." "...do you use Russian spies?" "No" "Nazis?" "No." "Communists?" "No..." "...sex cams?" "NO!" "Worth it..."

(Remind me why I made this part again anyways... another 1 1/2 years later)

It was the time. The time to rescue the CPUS. Kaidea, IF, and Compa, all were headin to the Graveyard now, they rode upon Barren. Histoire on dial in case they needed anything. Barren came to a halted stop at the edge of a small hill. They had arrived, Barren vanished into yellow mist as the three dropped down. "Here we are." IF stated ahead at the piles of grange and rubble, "We finally made it. All the way to the Gamindustri Graveyard." "Y-Yup, s-So it s-seems." IF slightly looked towards Comp, "I don't get why your so scared." "Well I mean in her defense isn't this where everybody goes to die? Kinda sends a chill down your spine doesn't it?" Histoire began speaking on the dial-up, "Kaidea is correct. As it's name implies is where those whose time has passed go to rest for all eternity. All things you see here, were once part of Gamindustri proper." "So this is a Graveyard?... I'm seeing a massive shortage of bodies." Kaidea picked up a shattered piece of metal, "Well, human at least." IF looked at the rather frightened Compa,

"Tech. You know this is why I said it'd be okay if you stayed behind." "N-no way! I'd never agree to that!" "Agreed. I've been waiting for this moment for all three years, just like you. I'm not turning up this opportunity." "And neither am I. Hard to believe they've been missing for three whole years now... it's so stupid of them to make me worry like this." Histoire spoke up once more, "All will be made right soon. I am certain they are alive. Even if they are seriously injured, as long as you possess the sharecite I have prepared for you..." "Ok. Let's hurry up and find our ladies you two. Well carry them home if we have to." "Um... you forget that my brother is there. My, BROTHER." "Right, let's get going."

(Approximately a forever amount of searching later)

"Jeez this search is taking forever." "*to self* Isn't that what he just said? Ah forget it." "Uh-Huh, where do you think everyone could be?- YIKES!" "Jesus? Why are you screaming?" "A, a voice, I heard a moaning voice!" "...What way am I suppose to interpret that author?"

Don't ask me.

"Fine." "You did? Where? What direction did it come from?" "I think it was that way." "Nice, let's get moving." "Wait, please don't leave me here alone!" "Not like I'm standing right next to you or anything." "Oh, right."

(Fade our for some reason)

"There it's Nep!" IF, and Compa saw Purple Heart. Beaten, scathed, and bruised. Tangled along with the other CPUS, and Nepgear, Tangled up in what looks like weird a*** usb cables... Kaidea didn't see s***, he was... more focused on the sudden large clanging he felt. "Nep! Snap out of it wouldja!? It's no good, she's still out cold. Man, what's up with these stupid tentacle things!?" "Do not attempt to force them free by hand, Compa, please utilize the sharecite." "R-right." "Uh, guys?" "It's somewhere right here in my handy dandy nurses pouch." "Guys... you may wanna look

Behind l- OH GOD!" "I WONT ALLOW IT!" "Kyaaah!" "Who are you!? You'd better not get in our way!" "IF I'd say it's a tad to late for that!" "Hahaha... HAHAHAHAH! For someone to be insane enough to travel here... inconceivable! Three long years, I've remained Idle for to damn long. It's finally time to destroy!" "Compa! If, and I will handle this thing. You worry about them!" "Right!" IF, and Kaidea drew their arms and went to fight CFW Judge, let's be honest. We all know his name, no need to act shocked. Compa turned her attention back towards the CPUS, "Please,

please wake up." Compa used the sharecite as the surrounding are slightly illuminated in blue. Nepgear, detained on the... USB tentacles. Wakes up, "Compa? I... I was?" "I'm so happy your alive! Let me get the other CPUS up to-"

Kaidea & IF: Crap!

"Weak! So pathetically weak! Cmon make the fight more Interesting for me! Cmon!" "IF!?" "Gear!? Heh... well, now I feel stupid that you get to see me in such a sorry state." "You can feel stupid later! We are literally in the middle of a fight right now! We have to buy the others time to wake up!" "I... ill fight to!" The battle starts up... except for some reason the only damn character there is Nepgear. She launches her EXE drive, Celestial Severance. Which will not be described due to my laziness. "That's it? Really? Is that seriously all the strength you possess?" "It's no good! We arent affecting him at all! Compa, aren't Nep and the other coming to yet?" Judge pinches Kaidea over, disarming him. "Um... I don't think they're gonna be waking up anytime soon..." "Perhaps the sharecite... was not pure enough to awaken the CPUs proper..." "you serious!? Then... there's nothing else we can do here!" "Again... I'm going to lose again... N-no, no no no." "This was just a waste of my time! I'll finish you all off right now!" Tears nearly began to fall from Nepgears face, "No! I'm... in completely powerless... wait. If I use what's left of the sharecite s power... please be enough." Judge goes in for an attack, "Come on..." The sharecite emits a strong bright light, "What!? Aggggggh! The light! My eyes, my eyes, my eyes!" "It worked? Nice thinking gear!" "Can we do this after!? Barren! Ride!" Barren emerges as Nepgear collapses. "Grab her! And hop on, We've gotta get out of here!" "We can't just leave them-" "DO YOU SEE ANOTHER OPTION!" "The time has come to withdraw, nothing more can be done now." "You heard her Compa! Let's hurry up and get Hear out of this place!" "Y-Yeah!" IF grabbed Nepgear, as everyone re-mounted on Barren. "It seems we managed to lose him..." Compa, Who was now making sure Nepgear didn't fall off as they rode, was pretty tired to say the least, "*pant* *pant* Ge-Ge is way heavier than she looks!" "Even after all that, the only one we could save was Gear... Not to mention..." "The sharecite s power was expended, and it shattered when Ge-Ge unleashed that light. There's no way we can help the CPUS without that..." "There is no reason to be so hard on yourselves. Saving Nepgear, is a very critical accomplishment." "Then what's next Histoire?" "Return to Planeptune, we shall have Nepgear rest until she recovers her strength. Besides, I must learn what transpired three years ago, even if the memory's are painful for her to recall..." "Got it." They rode out of the Gamindustri Graveyard, yet. As they reached the border, between the Graveyard, and Planeptune, Kaidea couldn't help but look back, '...don't worry brother, I will come back for you.'

(Location: Planeptune basilicom. [yes i know Gamindustri Graveyard is not on the borders of Planeptune])

"G-Good morning..." IF spoke up first, "Your finally awake!" Kaidea didn't even know who was their, but interpreted the best he could. "Look who woke up." Histoire turned to Nepgear, "And how do you feel?" "Um, I think I'm fine now. But, um, so... I'm really sorry..." "if anyone should apologize, it should be me. It was my command that sent you 8 to that battlefield." "H-huh? No I would never blame you."

Derpy: I would!

Narrator: *shut the f*** up!*

"It May be sudden, but I must ask you to recount what occurred three years ago at the Gamindustri Graveyard." "Of course..."

(One fadeout/fade-in later)

"That's insane! All of you lost against a single opponent?" "That's so hard to believe... how could the CPUS lose?" "Believe it Compa. Cuz it happened." "Can I ask a question now? What happened to Gamindustri after we lost that battle?" "Well to put it blank for ya... s*** but the fan. Like fan is gone now. Disappeared. Along with 90% of the peoples faith in the computers- CPUS, going into literal piracy." "He could've worded that better, but he is correct." "The wordings Fine!" "In other words, everyone believes in ASIC. So the faith that powers the CPUS has grown very weak." "Um, if I can ask one more question...?" "Of course?" "Who is that?" Nepgear pointed to Kaidea, who in term kinda forgot about her existence. "That is Kaidea. He is a new CPU Candidate who was born after your capture." "How was a candidate born if the people faiths are so low." "I do not know... his brother must've had some ulterior help from some source." "His brother... that's right. I remember him now..." "Yes, Kaidea is both blind, and deaf. So if you want him to understand what you are saying, you cannot say it from afar." "Ok." IF pointed to Kaidea, "From What I've seen, think of him as your sort of 'partner in crime' if you will." "And if I may in this scenario." Said Kaidea, snapping out of his mental delusions, remembering the existence of everyone in the room, and just now realizing that being a midget somehow considered a disability. "ASIC's main goal here is to revive some sort of deity of sin... if that's what's its name even is." "Yes, and at the rate out world is declining, they may achieve that goal." "But... isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" "Yes, one way yet exists. And that way, is with you two. Nepgear, Kaidea. Along with the other CPUS younger sisters. Your fellow CPU Candidates." "Dont rope me into this!" IF leaned closer to Kaidea, "To be fair, you've been 'roped into this' from the start." "I... damn she's good." Shocked Nepgear is shocked! "Wait me? Am I not the only CPU Candidate?" "Uh, hi?" "Correct, as you know, only the CPUS themselves, and the CPU Candidates are able to gather share energy. If enough shares are recovered, ASIC and those affiliated with it, should weaken." Nepgear pondered over this factor 'they want me to collect shares in my sisters stead?' IF glanced over at Histoire, "Isn't that approach to slow? ASIC might be able to gather shares faster than we can reclaim them."

Kaidea & Compa: Good point...

"In that case, we could request assistance from the mascots that reside in each nation." "Like game mascots...?" "Born from the ancient goddesses, they oversee the balance and order of our world in a passive manner. That is to say, they preside over the nations to ensure prosperity, and remain neutral to all else. But when needed, they will stand by the CPUS and ride the world of evils influence." "I had no ides they even existed..." "So first plan of action... acquire the mascots?" "Indeed, though not even I am aware of their precise locations. I have been researching where the mascot to Planeptune resides, but to no avail." "I've been checking for them every now and again whilst I'm questing. But same result as her." "I will inform you all once I have something of note. In the meantime, please regain Planeptunes shares. This will also serve to rehabilitate Nepgears combat ability." "Makes sense. I mean, Gear didnt even move much in the last 3 years. Let alone fight." "..." "Oi! Pay attention!" "Huh? oh, um yes. I heard you." "Very well, than allow me to give you this."

[N-Gear received]

"What is it...?" "From the name of it it sounds like YOU built the thing." "This, is the N-Gear. It is a portable device with a multitude of functions. It should prove invaluable to you." "Ok. Then lets get going."Everybody left to the elevator to ground level, but Histoire had one last thing to say. "Wait just one second Nepgear." "Huh? Whats wrong?" "It has to do with Kaidea." "What about him?" "On your journey, I feel Kaidea will come accross a great evil. And if I am correct, when that evil appears. He must face it, Alone." "Huh? Why? Does it have something to do with ASIC?""No, Kaidea must face this force alone. If his true power and potential is to be awakened. I fear that is the only option." "His full potential? Then, does that mean?" "Yes, Kaidea is the only CPU Candidate who cannot access his god form yet. But in time, he will learn." "Ok. Ill make sure to tell the others." "Thank you Nepgear, and please. Keep it from Kaidea as long as you are able to." "I will. Goodbye Histoire..."


	10. Chapter 10 - Another Task

Nepgear made her way outside with the others, IF spoke up, "So, What now?" "Whatta ya mean 'what now'? We just got told what to do." "Yes, But no idea as to how." "Should we get some work at the guild?" "Compa stop taking words from my mouth before I can speak them..." "The guild huh?" "Yeah, you've been there before so, let's head there." "W-What, I've never been there." "...didn't if sat they got you a card when you were first born." "IF?" "Yeah, I said it to shut him up. Worked." "You Jack $$!" "Gear, we get all sorts of work orders from all over Gamindustri there." "You've played RPGS haven't ya? It's the quest thing... I don't know though I've never played an RPG..." "Although doing it once may give you a better idea of the flow. Let's go."

*frd out and fade at in some random side event*

"Ge-Ge, how are you feeling today?" "I feel good all thanks to your care Compa." "It was my pleasure. I'm glad the treatment was effective." Kaidea and IF, stepped closer. "Oh, I see. Only Compa gets thanked?" "No, no. I'm greateful to you too! I mean, if you never came to save me. Who knows what could've happened..." "Yeah I have a slight clue. You would've died." "But that does make me wonder, why exactly did you three try to save me in the first place?" "Well those two had their motives. It was essentially what was told to me a few seconds after my birth, and seeing as how I have someone there and nothing better to do, I just kinda went for it." "That's an easy question to answer. I just wanted to save you!" "And I appreciate it, really. But that's not what I'm asking..." "I mentioned in passing that I was going to save everyone, and then she insisted on coming with me."

*fade out, fade in at Guild which, WHY IS IT ALWAYS EMPTY!*

"Hello, we'd like to aiming up for some fun work please!" "'Fun' ain't how I'd describe it..." IF checks the quest terminal, "Huh? Only one quest today?" Kaidea raised one hand up, "Uh. That's my fault." IF sighs, "Oh well, let's see-" "I swear if this is another basic Dogoo slaughter quest..." Nepgear looks at the quest terminal and turned to Kaidea, "Um... I think you may be disappointed..." "GREAT."

(Another transition)

"Oh, I see some Dogoos. You all ready?" IF drew her Katars, The others nod, and drew their weapons. Kaidea rushed forward, and slammed his blade onto a dogoo, as it split in half. Dogoo jelly spilling everywhere. Compa ran forward, and drove her syringe through a few. Making a sort of kabob of Dogoos on her syringe, as they all turned to EXP. Nepgear hesitantly slashes at a few doggoos as they pixelate into EXP. "Oh, yeah. You guys get the nice PG death. While I get the f***inf mutalation scene!" More doggoos appeared around Kaidea, "What, you want some?" Kaidea's sword radiated electricity, as he slammed it into the ground. Around him, 8 Swords shot out of the ground like stalagmites. Impaling the Dogoos as they exploded. He ripped his sword out of the ground, as the swords vanished. IF sheaths her Katars, "Great. Let's turn this in, and go collect our reward." Nearby, oblivious to Kaidea, a Dogoo has began to hop away. taking notice of this, "What the goodness, it's hopping away! Hold it right there!" The party pursues the Dogoo, until they have it backed up in a corner. "Alright Dogoo, we've got you cornered now." Suddenly, the ^#%*^~

...um?

Suddenly, the *%9!nejala772738!i£!]£*\£ forming a *^%*{\jejO694

I think I've broken the enemy system?! Wasn't this joke used already? *sparks* JESUS CHRIST! HOW DO I FIX THIS!?

*one long $$ mechanic session later*

Ok I think it's stable- aaaaand they killed it off screen. Aaaand they're already heading back to the basilicom!? WAIT FOR ME!

"Ah, perfect timing you four. I was able to locate the mascot." "Great. Where?" "You will find it hibernating in Virtua forest." "That doesn't help us at all. Do you know how big that place is? That's like you asking me 'Where's my phone?' And I say. 'Earth'." IF cuts Kaidea oof, "Let is go. Atleast we have a lead." Kaidea silently curses in Calish. "Let's roll!" IF lead Compa, and Nepgear our. Kaidea made his way, But was stopped by Histoire, "Not yet Kaidea." "Hm?" "There is something else I've found that I think you may wish to know." "Me?" "Well actually, both of you-" "*slam* Ow!" From across the room, a portal had opened, and Dimkdium had fallen onto a table, and then the floor. She sat up and held her head, "Ow... I definitely need to work on that whole 'teleporting' thing. Where did Mina say to go again?" "Teleporting is never easy Dimidium." Kaidea clicked a few times before looking towards Dimidium. Dimidium on the other hand, just now realizing where she was, walked up to Histoire, "So. Um, do you know why she sent me here?" Kaidea looked down towards the newcomer to him, "You don't know either huh?" Dimidium looked up, and was taken aback. "It's you!" "Huh?" "B-But I saw... I saw you die!" "...you... no. You did not." "No, I watched the arrow... oh... right. I... changed dimensions... whoops." "Well you know me, but I don't know you." Dimidium snapped back to the conversation. "O-oh. Right, im Dimidium. But Histoire, why are we here." Histoire cleared her throat, and spoke. "Whilst I was searching for clues as to where Planeptunes mascots were. I found some, 'clues' as to the three of the ones who have aided the CPUS from a Histoire from an alternate dimension-" Confused Dimidium is still Confused. And Cyan is pissed. "How? How do you know about a Histoire from another dimension?" "All the Histoires from the dimensions are connected. If needed be. We could contact one-Another." "Oh..." "As I was saying, one of the Histoires states that they originated from a land known as 'Calio'-" Dimidiums head cocked as Kaideas attention immediately skyrocketed. "What do you know about Calio? How?" "Please, let me finish! It seems that excluding your brother Kaidea, who is a CPU. If we are using the method that we are currently undergoing, we will not be able to free the other two from their prison." "Wait, Kaideas brother... then... wait, dad was a-" "Indeed, he did not tell you?" Dimidium shook her head, "I see. He must have had his reasons." Kaidea turned back to Histoire, "Ok. So, what are you getting at here?" "Well, I did some research, and it seems that at one point in time, there was some... conflict between Gamindustri and Calio. Enough of one to reveal some of the ones who took place in that conflict. Although..." "Although?" "When I was reasearching, something unusual happened." "Unusual?" "Some sort of Voice spoke to me, she seemed to be from Calio. She gave me some of the information I was searching for." Kaidea sighed, "I know who... but back to the topic at hand." "They are still there as the conflict ended. They're names I cloud not find out, but they are the siblings, or children of the cores-" "Co-Cores." Dimidium looked up to Kaidea, "How do you know this?" "I... was- no. AM a Co-Core myself. But that was long ago." Histoire seemed intrigued by this, "Hm, Kaidea. Before you were born here. Did you know anything of Calio?" "I used to live there. I was born there." "I'd like to know a bit more about this place, if you can tell me anything." "Very well... I'm the Co-Core of the land there known as 'Floce' the core, my brother's. Name was Raidea. Floce is just one of the lands there. There's Floce, the land of eternal sunlight. Vagei, the land of purity and life. Horio, the land of hard stone. And Ardo, the land of the swirling seas. Each of these lands possesses a Co-Core. Well, If I can correctly Recall, then Vagei, and Horio share one." "I see, very well then. My point arises. As I said, the other two held capture cannot be awakened as the CLUS can. It seems they would need something known as 'Glyphs'" Dimidium spoke this time, "Our life essence..." "Shes right." "Indeed, there are no Glyphs able to be made here in Gamindustri. So, I would ask you two to travel to this land for two reasons." Kaidea immediately nodded, "A chance to get back home is a chance I'd take any day." Dimidium, was a bit more reluctant. "Wait? What? Why me?" "Because you two are the only ones who would be able to travel there without danger." "Huh?" "For reasons I do not know. There appears to be a sort of barrier around Calio, what it's full extent is, that is unknown. However, what I know it does do. Is protexct Calio from anything involving share energy." "Huh?" "I didn't get any of that." "To put it in terms, it has a sort of 'CPU Barrier' around it. It was likely a result of the conflict held." "Ok, so reason one. To get Glyphs for them... reason... two?..." "I would like it for you to gather the Co-Cores and bring them back here." Kaidea was a bit taken back, "They have been without their siblings for to long. Over three years and possibly beyond. It is only all the fair that they get to see them released along with the CPUS... as well, even to this day. It does pain me to think of their woe..." "I see... so, essentially. Gather Glyphs, get the Co-Cores. Come back?" "Correct, Kaidea. Have you nothing to say?" Kaidea was still processing the whole information. "Yes. Wait... if the two Co-Cores were... then... oh god. Saka got captured." "Wait, Saka?!" "Yeah, And either Abo, or Gheo. The cores of Life and Stone. I'm not sure of the other one though..." "You will find out in due time. Now then, we must depart quickly. The three of them went outside of Planeptune, Histoire informing IF, Compa, and Nepgear of the current situation first. They settled in a clearing in Vortua Forest. "Ok... now how are we supposed to get to Calio in the first place?" "The other Histoire said it had to happen with a collision of both Glyphs, an Share energy." Dimidum nervously took a step back, "...so I... take it you don't got any share energy do you?" "No. Not from what I've seen." "So... I guess I have to be that part huh? ...here goes..." A pillar of light encased around Dimdium, it stayed for a few seconds. Then disappeared. What was left seemed to be a black and green version of the twins HDD. One of her eyes was a deep green, the other a cross between white and black. Her hair was a mixture of Pale, and deep green, and black tips on the end of it. She had flaming wings, that unlike the rest of the CPUS, were not floating. Sing a of bright fire we're connected to her back by a chunk of eternally frozen ice, as well she preferred to not be airborne whilst fighting unless necessary. She drew the dagger that she wielded, (Go read Cyan_Heart's Re;birth Hacker to get a proper description and run down of it) she pointed the dagger at Kaidea, as he drew his blade. "Ready?" Dimidiums voice has changed from a soft, to a snarly echoey voice. "Have at me then!" Kaidea leaped forward sat Dimidium, as he slammed his blade down. But was met with his blade hitting the ground as Dimidium blurred behind him. And slashed him across the back with the I'm dagger. Static electricity flowing down her skintsuit as it drew slight yellow glowing blood. Kaidea stabbed his blade into the ground, as blade shot up, and struck Dimidium, she flew back, but caught herself with her wings. The white and black eye had a red tint to it. Kaidea turned around towards her, and readied his hand as if he was throwing a spear, electricity channeled in his hand as a bolt of lightning appeared in his hand. He threw it at Dimkdium, a trail of lightning in its wake. Dimidium pointed the dagger at the bolt, "Reflection." as the bolt bounced back to Kaidea. Who struck it back with his blade. By now they were playing a game of f***ing ping-pong. Each time the bolt getting faster, and fiercer. This went on for a good... 9 seconds before Dimidium snapped. "OH JUST DIE ALREADY!" She reflected the bolt back at Kaidea, but instead. Rather than hitting it back. He shot, another thunderbolt at it. When the two collided, a bright flash of light filled the area. When it died down, a yellow and green vortex was swirling in the ground, Dimidium looked st the vortex for a split second, before her eyes close and her HDD dropped, she collapsed onto the ground, for a few seconds holding herself up on her hands and knees, but eventually passed out. "Oh dear..." Kaidea approaches the vortex, he knew exactly what it was. Histoires plan had indeed worked, although with Dimidium passed out, they couldn't enter immediately. And who knew how long that portal would hold. Kaidea knelt down, and plunged his hand with the newly fitted gauntlet into it, the vortex swirls in the air around it, Before settling in, as the gauntlet flowed with a yellow light. "Is she ok?" Histoire examined Dimidium, "She's Fine, she just pushed her limits a bit with that battle." "So..." "She just needs to rest for a bit." "She doesn't seem like one to do that though." "Kaidea, she's just unlocked her HDD recently. And from what I know, she's blinded by rage each time. I'm surprised she was able to control herself for that little bit." "Yeah, that's fair. Ok, let's take her back then."

(Back to the Basilicom)

Dimidium shot up with a sharp inhale. She clutched her chest, and was breathing heavily... A free seconds to give around and realize, she calmed down. "Damnit... I did it again..." The ring previously mentioned on Dimodiums finger, began having a quiet hum for a few moments, as one of the serpents eyes glowed red. A small blue serpent slivered out of the ring, and cooked up around her arm, "It is alright. You did what must be done." "Maby... But still." "It will take time before you can fully master that power. Do not worry about a few failures." "Maby... thanks Eins." Eins slivered back into the ring as the eyes stopped glowing, Dimidium sighed and got out of the bed. And headed back to the lobby.

"Oh hey, your up." Dimidium stepped into the room, where Histoire, and Kaidea awaited. "Are you Alright now?" "Yeah... I'm good. So did we like, fail or something?" "Nope. We opened it, only reason we didn't enter immediately is because I didn't want to bring you in there if you weren't conscious." "Yeah. That's fair." "Indeed. Kaidea, if you would." Kaidea nodded, And raised his gauntlet. Yellow energy began to escape from it, as he pointed it at the ground, a yellow ball of energy shot at the ground. Forming the portal once again. "See you on the other side." Kaidea leaped in the portal. Dimidium aproached It, then turned to Histoire. "So... why am I ACTUALLY going with him?" Histoire Gabe a small chuckle, "Well someone needs to ensure he knows where he's going." Dimidium smiles and jumped into the portal. As it immediately closed.

The two of them somehow ended up side by side, falling through a multicolored tube of light. "This... isn't what I remembered?" Kaidea looked in her... general direction... "What do you mean 'remembered'" "I did some dimension hopping once, it was like jumping into a portal and instantly popping out the other side, not... a drug trip..." "Hm..." They fell for a few more seconds. Before the tunnel dropped into a long hole, looking down Dimidium could see the exit. Kaidea couldn't, but knew it was there. "We May hit the ground by the way! So get READY-" A secondary branch opened in the tunnel, yanking the two of them inside. The arrived in a purely black place. No end to it. Void? Abyss? Oblivion? Neither of them knew. "So... where did we end up?" Dimidium looked around, only seeing Kaidea"I don't know... everything is all bla-" "Subtle. You ALMOST made it." Kaidea drew his blade, and they both shot towards the source. Before them, was a demon. He had two tethered wings at his back, and no legs. Two horns emerged from his head, piercing through a hood, which clipped onto the center of his chest. Dimidium took a step back, "W-Who are you?" Kaidea asked as wel, "I don't know you. Why have you taken us here?" The demon looked towards the ground, "You wound me! Of all who should remember. You would be the first to come to mind." "Speak plainly." "Well. Nonetheless. You still both appear to be corrupted by this... evil... enough to pass through the barrier it seems. So im here to prevent that." Dimidium closed her eyes. Then realized, "The share barrier? But we're not even-" "I can feel the evils radiating off of the both of you. O'l Azzy May have wiped the others minds of your sins. But not mine, I recall every attack your treacherous kin made on our world." Kaidea gritted his teeth, "Ah. It seems you do remember after all. Hmm, hey you are still so oblivious. Tell me, why is it you wish to enter this place?" Dimidium spoke up, "The cores have been captured. Well, 3 of them what what I know. We came to get the remaining Co-Cores to rescue them. And bring them home." The demon tapped his fingers together a bit. "I see... well, they can't be away for much longer. So, I'll make you a deal." "A... deal? What do you want Vulgrim?" Dimidium sighed, "Were ripping names from Darksiders now?" "We've ripped many things from Darksiders." Vulgrim sighed, and held up a book, as it opened, Dimidium could see that several pages were either torn, or missing. Kaidea could feel the energy from the book to identify it. "As you can see, there are pages missing from the book of creation. I believe many may lie among your path. I will grant you passage to our world, if you agree to look for them for me." "And if we don't find them all?" "It is better to find a few than none yes?" "True... alright then. I accept your deal Vulgrim." "Beeest of luck." Both Dimidium, and Kaideas vision grew dark... wait a minute...

The two of them awoke in a clearing in the forest, trees on a side excluding a trail winding trail in the distance. "Welp... we made it." "So, where to first?" The two of them got up off of the ground, and began the walk down the trail. "Well, our first step would be to gather up the Co-Cores. And if all goes according to plan, we can pick up those Glyphs on our way. So... by order of easibility... we should head to Vagei, or Horio." "Land and Stone? Oh right! One of them still here right?" "Yup. And I'm wagering it's Gheo. His a bit stubborn when it comes to dimension hopping. So well head to Horio first." "Lead the way..." Kaidea stppped, And clicked a few times. Then turned in the direction they needed to go.

(A few hours of walking later)

"Good Jesus... Kaidea how long is this forest?" "Well, based on the tree formations-" "Yeah I wanted to ask about that, what is with these trees?" The trees around Dimidium were normal, up until halfway up the tree, when the stump was cut off, and 6 branches curled up from it, making a sort of cage at the top of the tree. "These are known as Cage Trees. Their name is fairly self explanatory. Cage Trees only grow in a few places, all around Vagei. And due to the length of this forest. I can only assume we're in the Soul Forest. Soul Forest is basically Virtua Forest for Vagei. So, we'll have to keep movin-" "Nope. Big lookin town 12 o'clock!" "Nevermind then. We're here." They stepped out of the forest, and into the town. Upon exiting Dimidium saw that this wasn't a town. But a bustling city. "This place has a more medieval vibe to it than Gamindustri. Sure we have some technology, like computers, phones, and that. But almost all of us keep the medieval architecture style. Only difference I guess being Horio." "Why?" "Don't know, Gheo always was the progressive type." Dimkdium nodded. "So, we have to get to Horio you said? Why are we here?" "Well, Vagei, and Horio have a public gateway where you can get to Horio and Vagei back and forth. So we can use that... unless they took it down-" "Oh no. The gateway is still very much up and running." Kaidea turned to the random elemental who'd answered his question. "Ah, thank you." "No problem." "Do you by chance know where it is?" "Oh, just go down the street, take a sharpnright. And keep going. You can miss it" "Ok. Thanks again." The two of them followed the direction given to them by the elemental, and arrived at the gateway, "Kinda... crowded eh?" "Well Yeah. Vagei has the highest population of all of the lands so. Pedestrian traffic is common." Looking forward, three stone gateways stood, each activate. People coming in and out of them. "We're gonna have to just wait for a turn." "Alright..." They went to get in line, but we're stopped by an eleven guard, wearing a suit of armor. It spoke in a language that Dimidium couldn't understand. Yet Kaidea seemed to have a conversation with it just fine. It looks at Kaidea, to Dimiduum nods and returns to his post. "What was that about? Also an actual elf? I've never seen one!" "I wouldn't say that to loud. But he was just asking some questions cuz he's never seen us before." "Oh." After a whole of waiting, they made it through the gateway. And into Horio.

"This is Horio?" "Yup." Horio was much more modern to today's world, rather than the medieval setting. "Yeah, you weren't wrong. About the archithiny..." Dimkdium looked around, as they walked down the street. As Vageis population seemed to be humans, well atleast what she could interpret them as. And Rlvs. Horio seemed to be mostly humans, and Dwarves. With the occasional Half-Orc. Many were doing about Dailey business of trading goods, and buying things. "So, where are we looking?" "Well, lemme say this. Out of the four lands. Horio is the... odd one. We need to look for the Basilicom." "They have those here to?" "Horio only. Although one could argue that Gheo uses his to the advantage of his land." "How?" "You'll see." Walking down the streets, Dimkdium noticed that she was getting strange looks from people. "...um..." This, oblivious to Kaidea. Caused Dimidium to look down and follow Kaidea. Eventually, after a bit of walking. "Huh... guess he re-modeled it?" The Basilicom wasn't anything extraordinary. It was a two story tower with two collums connected to its side that curved into the ground. They stepped inside, the room was almost empty. Except for a receptionist at the desk. Dimidium sat down in a chair, as Kaidea spoke to the receptionist. Dimidium listened in on what she could, "Well, he did say he was expecting two people looking like you... very well. Please wait over there." Kaidea sat down next to Dimidium. "So..." "Apparently he was... expecting us?" "Oh..." "Ok, what's your problem?" "Do people usually stare at you here?" "Wha?... oh... ok. Yeah. I'll explain." Kaidea leaned closer to Dimidium, "*whipser* Dwarves. Aren't the most... intelligent of creatures. They don't know many clothing styles. So your attire was something they've never seen before. They don't take wisely to 'knew' things. So if you think it was something bad... that's all it was." "You sure?" "Positive." "...ok..." They waited a few minutes, filling the silence with small talk. Before the receptionist eventually called them over. She led them into a room, it was entirely empty, excluding a glass wall at the end of the room. Looking out it, was a male figure. He had a white T-Shirt, similar to Kaideas, only with a black, and brown open sweater over it. He had black jeans, and shoes. Gray hair, at his waist was a hilt, holding a dagger. And a flintlock pistol. "Always were the odd one weren't ya Gheo?" The man chuckled, and turned around. "And you could never get yourself out of trouble. Holy Damn though... I still can't believe I'm seeing ya again." "Touché. So, funny question but. How exactly did you know of our arrival?" "Yeah, Seyms told me. So, who's ya friend their?" Dimidium was standing behind Kaidea. "Oh, her? Well. I'm not sure to be honest. She claims to have known me from some other dimension or something. But her names Dimidium, all I really know is she's coming along with me." Gheo approached the two of them. And turned to Dimidium, "Welp, May not know who ya are. But it's nice to meet you. Anyways, onto the point of your coming." Gheo sighed, "I... don't really know how comfortable I am with letting Gab's go with ya... but if it for Abos sake. I can point ya in his direction." Kaidea cocked his head a bit, "Where?" "Well, last year he was kinda placed in charge of Vagei. So, there's that. But... there's a... problem first." "What problem?" "Well, the kids kinda a bit... not exactly the most trusting person in the world. I'm not entirely sure that he'll agree unless you have proof that your cause is true." "So What are we supposed to do?" "You could always try gettin ya little date and seein if that'll persuade him." Kaidea facepalmed. "Damnit Raidea..." "Ah, calm it will ya. I'm only joking. But yeah, gettin her May be enough proof that your cause is what ya say." "I see. Hm, well. Thanks Gheo." "No problem. Stay safe, and don't die this time." "Oh, haha." Kaidea turned around and began walking, Dimidium turned to Gheo, "U-um..." "Yes?" "If I may... who's... Seyms?" "Oh, her? Eh. Just a scribe, to be fair the best in the land. But nothin to special. Despite her magical abilities." "O-ok. Thank you." Dimidium bowed and ran to catch up with Kaidea. "...good luck you two..."

"So, who was he talking about back there?" "Who?" "Your 'date'" Kaidea sighed, "That's Mala. She's Sakad younger sister, and the Co-Core of Ardo." They we're back to wandering the streets of Horio. "Ok, so we're heading there?" "Yeah that's our main goal... but. The main problem here is, Ardo isn't actually on land." "Sorry what?" "Ardo is basically just a massive colony of floating bridges. Very little of it is actually connected to land. Just a few very. Very small islands. About the size of a small bedroom." "Wow... then how do we get there?" "We need to head to the mainlands, and take a boat." "The mainlands? The center of it all. Also where our king resides." "You have king?" "Yup, Evio. Now then, let's go." Kaidea grabbed Dimidiums wrist, as his gauntlet flowed yellow. They were suddenly... somehow. Arrived in the mainlands port. There, a ship was waiting. Some people were boarding it, multiple races of elementals were in the mainlands. To many for Dimidium to count. "Wait Do we not need a ticket?" "Nope. This is the public ferry, it literally just takes you to Ardo." "HOW DOES THAT WORK!?" "It's a fairly simple process." Kaidea, and Dimidium borded the ship, along with the 500 other people. "This is one big $$ ship!" Kaidea sighed, "Not really. Also, watch it. There are children on board." "Sorry." They were on the top level of the wooden ferry. "How long will this take?" "About... a few minutes." The ship set sail, "Its,.. been more than a few minutes." "It's literally been 5 seconds!" The ship had been sailing for about 3 minutes now. "Is it normal to feel sick?" "Sea sickness is a common thing for some people. We're almost there you'll live." Two minutes later, they arrived in the port. Dimidium put a clenched first up to her mouth. And slowly moved it down. "We're here." They made their way off the boat. And stepped onto the wooden bridge. "Oh god... rockety eh?" Dimidium didn't respond. The waves crashed against the bridges, as they slowly rock on the waves. On the bridges, sat multiple homes, and buildings. The two of them walked down the bridges, Kaidea had gotten used to the rocking. Dimidium had not. "S-So... where *gag* to?" "...I've no idea... if I know Mala, she's usually by the arcade in her free time. That or taking pictures..." "O-oh." Kaidea asked a few Mer-Folk civilians the way to the Arcade. One way they got it, they made their way there. "Here we are... Let's head inside... Dimidium?" Kaidea looked down, as Dimidium vomited into the water from the bridge. Thank god it was low tide, or else the bridge would've been covered in vomit. Kaidea facepalmed, "God-" "You aren't from around here are you?" Behind them, asking the question. Was a girl, she was wearing a black leather jacket. A cyan T-Shirt. She had white blonde hair, with pale blue tips. Her jeans were a bit torn, and she had black sneakers. "Not really... good to see you again Mals." "Not sure how your alive again... but it's good to see you again Kai." Dimidium stood up again, having stopped vomiting. "So... who's your friend?" "Dimidium." Dimidium looked up at Mala, "H-hello..." "Hey. Names Mala. So, why'd you come here?" "Didn't Seyms tell you?" "Hm? No. I haven't heard from her in years." "Oh... well. You know how our siblings have been missing. For three years now?" Mala expression flattened. "...it's been more than three." "Really!? Wow... well-" "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Follow me."

(Hell let's just say it's her house I'm getting tired of these transitions)

"I see... so you need me to help you save my sister?" "Uh-Huh." "And you... also need me to be able to persuade Gabo?" "Basically." Mala tapped her fingers against the table a few times. "*tap* *tap* *tap* Ok. Tell you what, I'll meet you at the gateway in Vagei in an hour. I have something to do first." "What's that?" "Well I have to announce what I'm doing to the people don't I?" "True... ok. Well meet you there." "Sounds good. Here, use this to get there easily." Mala places a small chunk of Dorians dead sister in Kaideas hand, and places Dimidium hand on top of it. As the two of them were teleported.

"I am so sick of that place." Dimidum And Kaidea waited by the gateway of Vagei. "How long has it been?" "About 20 minutes..." "Great." This is getting really f***ing long... "So, Dimidium." "Yees?" "You said earlier, 'So my father was a CPU...'" "Yeah." "So that means your father was captured with the CPUS?" "Yeah." "...who is your father?" "Your brother." "Yeah, I know that. But I have two brothers now so." "Huh? No you don't?" "Yeah I do, Raidea. And whoever was captured there." "...no. My father was Raidea." "Huh?" "Yeah..." "Wait... if... Raidea is your father... and your father was captured... then..." "you really haven't pieced it together yet?" "No..." "Raidea. Became a CPU, you were born from your brothers Sharecite. Raidea is your brother. And my father. If my father was captured. Then..." "Oh god... THATS RAIDEA!?" "Ey! Took you long enough-" "WOW, What did I just hear?" "Oh shut it Mala." Now they somehow went from 20 minutes to half an hour in not even the span of a paragraph. And this is getting really long and annoying at this point!? WHAT A COINCIDENCE! "...I think he's pissed." "Dim, Who are you talking to?" "...Whatta mean? Who else could I be talking about?" "I mean... I'm not that mad..." "no not you! The freaking voice in the sky." "...have you lost your mind?" "YOUR TELLING ME YOU CANT HEAR THAT GIANT NARRATING VOISE TALKING TO YOU FROM THE SKY!?" "Nope." "...f*** it. Let's just do this already!" "Ok. Someone's pissed." They made their way down the streets of Vagei. "Ok, Mala. You know more about me, where should we find this kid?" "I'm wagering the guild..." "A good guess. Let's try it." They made their way to the guild. And sure enough, he was there. You know what just describe him yourself I'm getting sick of thi-

*smash*

Bring in the next narrator!

They saw a child, looking to be about Dimidium age. Taking a quest off of the bird. He had a red, and blue jacket on. And Essentially the same thing as Gheo other wise. Excluding the weapons. "Gabo!" Gabo turned to Dimidiums calling voice. "Um... do I know you?" "No you do not. But you know them and I've tagged along so hi." "Ooooookay? Um... hey? Didn't think I'd... see you here?" "*sigh* wel now that someone has completely ruined the introduction sequence. Let's get down to business."

+#%^{+

You know what f*** it's a crutch at this point.

*throws wrench*

*bang*

"Sequence transition online"

Aaay...

"So... I think I got it. And Mala, your helping?" "Gabo I swear to god... if you don't help..." "...um... o-ok? I guess I'm... going with you." "Great. I've had enough of this world. Can we leave now?" "Dimidium can Maby just chill for a moment." "Fine." Gabo sighs, "So... now we are leaving?" "No. I think we need to gather some Glyphs she said right?" "Oh, I can do that. Gimme like 20 minutes." Gabo accepted the quest and headed out of the guild. Dimidium slammed her face on the table, Kaidea sighed. And Mala is completely done with this scenario.

(20 minutes later and a scene, and a dimension transition because my god. IM GETTING SICK OF THIS!)

The 4 of them each dropped back into Planetunes basilicom. "So Kaidea, does that gauntlet have a like, infinite use?" "I think so." "Ah, welcome back you 4." Histoire greeted them from across the room. "Sorry it took so long. It was, difficult." "It is alright. I see you have acquired their aid. What of the Glyphs?" "Yeah we got those, and who might you be?" "I am Histoire." "Ok. So when are we going to save said siblings." "when the CPU Candidayes return." "Oh, did they gather them up yet? It's only been a day?" "It seems you are mistaken. It's been a week. and to answer your question. Yes, Nepgear has gathered the CPU Candidates. And with your combined forces. I believe you may achieve your goal." Dimidium sighs, "Greeeeeat. Doubt I'll be useful in battle... but... yaaay." "I thought you said you could fight." "Yeah, But I don't have my proficient weapons." "Did you lose em?" "I lost em about 3 1/2 years ago." "Where did you lose them? What were they?" "They were two daggers of mine. They were in another dimension. By now time has definitely withered them." Mala chuckles, "Oh, you sweet summer child." "What?" Light blue ring appears in front of Mala, as she plunged her

hand inside. "Time, like sin. May be undone."

Nepgear slashes at Dimidiums legs, as the daggers flew out of her hands. And onto the floor, she collapsed onto the ground, as Nepgear readied the Geheburn. "Goodbye!" Over the daggers, a blue portal appeared, as the daggers were pulled into it.

"I believe these belong to you." Mala removed her hands from the circle. Holding a pit of daggers, black hilts. And silver blades, "Holy s***! How did that happen!?" "Chronomancery. Now I want to do something do these real quick. Watch." Mala held both blade with one hand, as she raised her free one. Tiny ice particles began forming around it, as she ran her hand down both blades. When she finished the blades were glowing with a tint of blue. "How's that one happen?" Mala turned to Gabo, "Like yours is crystal. My element is Ice. So I imbued her blades with ice." Dimidium took the blades from Mala, "Thanks... I don't know how long I've missed these things." She put the blades on a hilt at her waist. "Now the-" Dimidium looked down to see two daggers made entirely of ice had appeared in her hands. "Um... thats... odd. Didn't you just put them in your hilt?" Dimidium looked at Mala, "They're still there..." "Huh?" "So, wait do I have four daggers now? Would've preferred something like a sword, but-" the daggers melted into liquid ice (also known as f***ing water) and formed an ice blade in her hand... "...wait..." Dimidium thought about an ice spear, As the blade changed to a spear... "...neat." "Hm, so now we just wait for the candidates?" "Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11 - Awakening A Violet Fire

(The next day)

"It appears that everyone has gathered together." "Yes! Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram reporting for duty!" "Kaidea, Mala, Gabo, And Dimidium Are here as well. Yet, forgotten about." "And for whatever reason. All of us oracles are here as well." "Have Rom, And Ram been good girls? I hope they aren't causing your hair to turn gray, Nepgear." Ram showed on screen for some reason, "Meh! We're awesome of course. And we're not gonna be kids forever so there." Dimidium rubbed the back of her head. "I mean... physically yes you are." IF stepped forward, "I'm curious to know why all the oracles are here myself, and who they are." "Quite a cold greeting, despite our intent to propose a selfless offer." "And even worse to call out someone's who's tryna help ya here." "Allow me to explain, Kei has been able to develop a device that can amplify the power of a sharecite. That is why she had arrived ahead of the other oracles, to help us set up the equipment required." Kaidea turned to Mala, and Gabo. "These, are the Co-Cores. They're essentially the CPU Candidates of my world. And are kinda needed to complete this mission. The three of us are all good friends." Mala turns towards everyone. "Sup. Names Mala." Gabo went next. "Gabo. Pleasure to make you suffer." "Heehee! Everyone's so silly. Seeing it makes me one happy Compa!" Mala looked at Kaidea with confusion, "Just... roll with it." "The Sharecite will be ready come tomorrow morning. Prepare to return to the Gamindustri graveyard." Gabo scratched his head, "The... wha?" "The place where your moms been captured." "Ok." "We have done all we can. Failure is not an option. But of course, I have faith that our recovery mission will be a success." "Try not to pile on the pressure to hard Histoire. Don't want this girl to buckle under the weight." Kaidea and Gabo sigh.

Kaidea & Gabo: Why does everyone forget us?

"Oh jeez..." Uni showed up, "Well with me helpong them, what else could it be other than a success?" Mala glared at Uni, "Someone's full of themselves." "Let's be totally awesome out there ok Rom?" "Okay!" "Dim, Mala, Gabo. We know what must be done." "Ehhhhhhh... kinda..." "Yup. Seems simple enough to be fair." "Have a good nights rest. If you will excus me, I still have a few matters requiring my attention."

[Nepgear Learned: Superior Angels]

[Uni Learned: Superior Angels]

[Rom Learned: Superior Angels]

[Ram Learned: Superior Angels]

[Kaidea Learned: Born Champions]

[Mala Learned: Born Champions]

[Gabo Learned: Born Champions]

[Dimidium Learned: Born Champions]

[Nepgear Learned: Celestial Severance]

[Kaidea Learned: Celestial Thunder]

(Meanwhile)

Dimidium had already passed out, "So... I'm not really in need of it. But I take it you two don't really need sleep right now?" "Nah." "Nope." "Hm... so... we need something to pass the time till tomorrow..." Mala looks around, and pulls out a phone. Gabo looks over her shoulder, "What are you doing?" "Reddit. We got nothin better to do." "Touché. So, what one do you go on?" "Eh, I'm a bit widespread. I usually go to Sbbuby, and S***post." "You two are gonna need to read em off to me because I can't read em."

*theres gonna be some funny humor I got from reddit from here on out. And I don't wanna censor it. So, yeah be warned*

Mala: Ok. Sex is like pizza, if your going to use BBQ sauce, you'd better know what the hell your doing.

Kaidea: Ha.

Mala:

Gabo: Hm

Gabo: Hm...

Kaidea: What?

Gabo: Theres a picture of a fat guy picking up a barbecue

Kaidea: The fuck?

Mala shrugs, and keeps scrolling.

Mala

Gabo: Ok that's just sad

Gabo: Ok that's just sad.

Mala:

Kaidea: Who did this?

Kaidea: Who did this?

Mala: don't use that. That's dead.

Kaidea: Fair enough.

Mala: Hm, "NutBack Steakhouse".

Gabo gave a few chuckles,

Gabo: Ok you got me.

Mala: Hm, I don't go there so I wouldn't know.

Kaidea: That doesn't exist here.

Mala:... ok we're done here.

*sessin done*

(The next day 2: Electric Boogaloo)

"Is everyone ready?" "Yes! I'm so ready that I couldn't be more ready even if I stopped trying to be ready. So let's Go!" Mala blinked twice, "Yeah guys... call me crazy but... I think she may be ready!" "Everything will go smoothly. I believe that you will all make this a complete success. Here is the Sharecite we prepared from the collected shares between all of you." Even Kaidea was instantly aware of this thing. "Jesus Christ that things huge!" Mala gave Kaidea a smirk, "...I swear to god... actually no. Forget it. You 4, take that thing. Mala! Gabo! Dim! Come with me. We'll get there are own way!" Kaidea ran outside, "Wait what?! Where we goin?" The 4 of them arrived outside, as Kaidea summoned, and mounted Barren. "Oh yeah... you have a horse. Forgot about that." "Yup, hop on. Well get there soon!" Everyone climbed on, as Barren began charging down a random path. A bolt of lighting crashed down upon him, as they arrived at the Gamindustri Graveyard. The same time as the CPU Candidates arrived. "Respond if you have all managed to arrive safely." "Yes, all accounted for." Mala looked around, "This place looks freakin bad $$." "Ok, were gonna ride ahead. So, follow us. And Barren, atleast give them an ability to catch up." Barren dragged one leg against the ground as Dimidium sighed, "...he's gonna go faster ain't he." Barren took off down the path, Indeed. Faster, "Damnit! Grr, Eins! Slow him down a bit!" From her ring, the snake bit Barrens torso, as he jumped up. And stopped moving. Eins released his bite. Kaidea turned to Dimidium. As the rest of the party ran to catch up with them, "Ok. Two things. One. Barren! Please slow down. Two. Don't bit my f***ing horse!" "Hey at that rate they'd never catch up!" "Look. I want to save my brother as much as the rest of you. I DONT. Want to lose my steed in the process." "Fine. Stop biting him." Eins reluctantly returned to Dimidiums ring, they continued, at a slower pace this time down the path. Kaidea hacking, and slashing through any minor enemy that tried to stop them. After a short moments more, they arrived. "Gah! Boring! So boring! I want to destroy something!" "Look! Over there it's... oh wait, are they arguing?" "Let's just... enjoy this for a moment." "Gah! Y-you broads! Thank goodness you get here so fast... H-Hurry up and fight my boss!" Barren reared, knocking everyone but Kaidea off. "Everyone! I'll handle this metal guy! Go save the rest of them!" "W-what!? No way-" "You all have a much better shot at Saving them if you don't expand any energy on fighting! I can handle this guy! I wanna get him back for last time as well! Just trust me!" Nepgear hesitates, then nodded. As they all ran off to save their siblings. "Whaaat? Where are they going- Oooh. There's you though. Your that weak one that ran from me!" "Maby. That was then. Now, Barren and I are strong enough to defeat you!" "Hahahah! I haven't forgotten what you did to my eyes back then! Your already dead!" "We'll see. Bring it!" Kaidea drew his sword, as Judge drew his Gavel. Barren reared once more, as Kaidea charged for Judge. Barren leaping to the left to dodge his Gavel being slammed onto the ground. Kaidea leaped off of Barren and slashed Judge across the face. Landing back on Barren.

(Meanwhile)

"Gear! Use the Sharecite!" "Right" "C'mon! Hurry up and get them down!" "I'm trying... wait for me Neptune!"

The sounds of clashing blades echoed throughout the battlefield. Kaidea has denounced Barren and fought Judge normally. Kaidea parried Judges Gavel, the recoil knocking him back a bit, Kaidea stuck his right hand out at Judge, "Arc!" Slim beams of electricity appeared at Judges feet, "Haha! Weak! Come on you can do better!" Kaidea lunged out of the way of Judges Gavel. "Hm, Tempest!" Kaidea raises his blade to the sky, as a small electric tornado spun around Judge, as it collided into him, it only left a scratch. "Damnit... Barren! Take two!" Barren ran out emerging from a bolt of electricity. To which Judge responded by slamming his Gavel in front of him, Barren slowed down, and reared. Kaidea jumped on, But was SWIFTLY knocked off by a Gavel to Barrens head. Kaidea stood up, as Barren went skidding across the battlefield. "no... no. No. NO. NO! NO!" Kaidea sprinted across the battlefield to where Barren has finally crashed. He knelt down beside him, and placed his hand on his heart. No movement was felt, his body was cold. "Barren..." Kaidea put his head down on Barrens body, "Barren..." Tears fell onto Kaideas body, as a shadow caster over the two of them.

The Candidates were working to free the CPUS, as the Co-Cores looked upon three colored spheres. The first blue, The next green, the third red. "It has to be them. There's no other way." "Then let's get em down!" Dimidium took a step forward, yet... couldn't help but looking back. "...oh... S***!" Dimidium drew her daggers, and ran into the battlefield, "What!?" Mala, And Gabo turned towards where she was. And immediately ran after her. Mala holding her hand out, creating a long, sharp edged spear completely out of ice. A long, thick wood and steel rod appeared in Gabos hands, a large crystal chunk with two flat edges appeared at the end of it. Forming a crystal mace. Mala threw her spear at Judge's Gavel. Redirecting the swing away from Kaidea. Dimidium pointed her daggers, as a green ball of fire shot at the Gavel. Knocking it further away. And to finish the job. Gabo jumped up, and just... sort of whacked it. And it just flew out of his hands. "...Gabo! Dimidium! Cover me!" Mala stuck her spear into the ground as light blue rings appeared around her. Her hands began glowing a teal blue, as she began muttering phrases. Did I mention the Candidates and CPUS are to distracted to realize what's happening? "Whatever your doing it haf best be good!" Gabo slammed his mace into the ground, as a shield of crystal formed in front of Mala. Dimidium sheathed her daggers, and created a small, one handed scythe out of Ice. "You leave him. Now we're here." "Hahaha! At last! Someone who isn't so weak! Come on then!" Judge called his Gavel back, and swung at Dimidium, she rolled out of the way. And struck his arm with the scythe. Causing miniature ice crystals to appear where the blade hit. Gabo picked his mace back up, and went for Judges f***ing kneecaps!? He slammed the mace, causing Judge to stumble back a bit, but just stomped onto the ground, nearly crushing Gabo as he blocked with the mace. Judge looked towards Mala, to which the rings had become teal blue spheres around her, as a blue aura appeared around her. Judge slammed his Gavel down, but was blocked by the crystal shield. Sending a few cracks through it. Again, and Again he hit the shield. More and more crack forming. On the last time, the shield shattered. Sending the Gavel towards Mala. "No Slana Bin kanta, deka, nu sei- Huh!?" The spheres shot in front of Mala, intercepting the slam, and sending her flying backwards. "Damnit..." "Haha! Time for you all to die- WHAT!?" A bright light engulfs the entire battlefield.

The Candidates by then had successfully rescued the CPUS. And just now, thanks to the light. Realized what happened.

Bolts of Lightning crashed down onto one spot, as the light cleared. "So... THIS is the game we're playing huh!?" Kaidea, now equipped with a Golden plate of Gilded armor, two sets of wings, with white feathers were connected to his back. Which he was using to keep himself airborne. His eyes were now radiating with multiple bolts of electricity. A shock, even to him. Was that for once, in his entire lifetime. He could see! Be it everything was a tint of yellow. But he was blinded no longer. "So this is what it feels like... to be an Arch-Angel?" He raised his hand towards the sky, as his new blade formed in his hands. It had a solid golden hilt, that curved around and for his hands perfectly, the blade however, was made entirely of bright white light, and lightning. He pointed it at Judge, as a massive bolt of electricity, half as wide as the battlefield, crashed down upon him. "Gah! What the hell is this!" Kaidea pointed his free finger at Judge, as an arc of electricity shot out at Judge. Causing sparks to fly all over his body. He stopped the arc, and wielded his blade with two hands. He raised its point to the sky, as multiple blades of lightning formed in the sky. "Celestial Thunder!" The Blades all swing around at Judge, sending currents of electricity through the air. As lighting and thunder shot across the sky. The blades stopped, rose up. And impaled Judge, pinning him to the ground. Kaidea doves his blade into the ground, as more blades stuck out of the ground. And impales him from the UNDERSIDE... man we're just wailing on Judge aren't we?

Yeah f*** that guy.

Kaidea left the blade there, and held his hands above his head, electricity channeling inside.

(On a nearby ledge)

"...oh Kaidea... lets do this. Just like old times..."

A blue ring appeared around Judge, erupting into walls of blue flame. The walls closely came together, as a blue tornado of Flame formed. Sending embers. Absolutely. EVERYWHERE. "Well... now I get that plan. Alright then. Let's end it!" Kaidea threw the ball of lightning at the top of the tornado. As someone jumped across, and slashed at the bolt with a gray scythe. Causing the ball to crash down a bolt of lightning down the center of the tornado. Resulting in a catastrophic explosion. When it died down, Gamindustri graveyard had a massive. Atleast mile long crater in the center of it. Around everyone, the Candidates, CPUS, Co-Cores. Even Barrens corpse. Was a sphere of protective ice, shielding them from the blast. The nearby ledge had collapsed with the blast, leaving 3 more figures standing, "Well... didn't actually think you'd pull through Mals." Mala looked over, standing, along with 3 others. Was Saka, and the other cores... and someone else. "Well... yeah..." Mala walked over to her sister. "It's... been a really long time..." Saka Hugs her sister, "Far to long..." Abo walked up to Gabo, "...I've missed you so much." Abo wrapped Gabo in a hug as well, Kaidea looked over to Raidea, "Well... it's... good to see you again..." Raidea chuckles and walked up to Kaidea, "Oh come here ya big idiot." Raidea threw an arm around Kaideas shoulder. After everyone's moment. The Cores, Co-Cores, Candidates, And CPUS all regrouped. Dimidium rubbed the back of her head, "So... Kaidea... a-about Barren?" Kaideas expression darkened, "He... lets... not talk about him right now." Raidea nodded in agreement. "That's... a topic for another day..." Mala looked towards her sister. "So, Saka? I've been wondering..." "Yee?" "Who's that little one?" Standing next to Saka, And Raidea. Looking at the ground, was a small girl. She had pale blue eyes, and violet hair that was braided slightly down her back. She had a pull on sweater that literally looked like if you took this image.

She had a pull on sweater that literally looked like if you took this image

And encased it around a sweater.

She wore blue jeans, and had black sneakers. "Oh, yeah. Well... how to put this." Raidea took over. "Iro. Her name is Iro." Iro looked up, hearing her name. Mala was kinda shocked, "W-wow... you had a child?" "Lets... not talk about that part ok?" Kaidea looked at Raidea, "Jeez... what... what did I miss after that... well... you know..." Raidea sighed, "A lot... long enough for her to be born." Raidea smiled at Iro, "How old is she?" "Was born a week ago. When you entered Calio actually." "Wait. Then how did I not see you!? Why didn't you contact us!?" "Take it easy, I'll explain. So about a year later into our capture. Seyms, you remember her right?" Kaidea nodded. "Well she woke us. And informed us about the events to come. By the time you entered Calio, we'd gathered enough strength to travel there ourselves. Only problem was, in order for our plan to work. Seyms said we had to stay secretive. So we hid out somewhere. When Iro showed up, that's when we knew we had to get back soon. And here we are." "Oh..." Raidea looked towards the CPUS, who still seemed to be having a moment of sorts, "Yeah. Main reason we got captured is because we were helping them." Mala looked over at the CPUS, she looked at each one. White Heart, Green Heart, Black Heart... Purple Heart. That one, seeing her... it made her head ache. Something about her, she knew. She knew what that was. WHO that was. But it wouldn't come out. Kaidea concernedly looked at Mala, "Mala?" He looked in the direction of her, and saw. He saw the four people he'd never wanted to see again in his life. The one who'd haunted his nightmares. "You..." Kaidea pointed his blade at Purple Heart. "You!" "Kaide-, what the hell is your problem-" Raidea looked at Purple Heart.

'Do you honestly not remember? You've had so much time to think it over?' Raidea looked around for who was speaking, then he recalled. 'You remember that moment. When you saw the death of your 'precious' brother. You know. Back at the basilicom?' Images flashed before Raideas eyes, the purple figure he'd seen stab the illusion of his brother. The purple one. The one. Who looked exactly like her. Neptune. "Oh... oh now it's ALL CLEAR. NOW I REMEMBER!" Raidea drew his scythe and pointed it at Purplr Heart. "Wait... Kaidea... back then... in stars..." Mala headache stopped, "It IS you!" Mala summoned her spear. Saka looked around, then the thought plaqued her. "Wait... how... how is Kaidea alive? Didn't he get killed way back when by the purple- ...oh god!" Abo realizes along with Saka. "Now... we remember."

(To be continued in: Occult Eons)


End file.
